Beach Week
by LovelyBones87
Summary: A lot can happen in a week. Maybe even two enemies can become friends. Maybe even more...
1. Haunted House

**Author's Note:**** I would like to state in the beginning of this that Quinn was never pregnant in this story and Noah and Rachel never dated. Also they may be a little out of character, but even though I don't own Glee I am allowed to twist the character's personalities just a little for my writing. Also I use italics when somebody is thinking to themselves**

"_Everyone I have great news….we are going to the beach together to build on our team unity!" Mr. Schu had announced on the last day of school. Now it's the middle of July and I am sitting on a bus by myself again and…wait why are we stopping?_ Rachel thought.

"Everyone follow me off the bus. I figure we can do one thing here and then we are going back on the bus. Just a little team unity building." Mr. Schu stated excitedly jumping off the bus, everyone else rushing to follow him into the amusement park. _Great! I can't stand his whole team unity charade I wish he would just give it up. Look how well it's working! I am by myself in the back of the group cut off and hated by everyone else. Yeah team unity is great!_

"Okay everyone, we are all going to ride the haunted house together." Mr. Schu stated excitedly gesturing toward the old decrepit looking house. Some members of the club had excited faces while others appeared bored, but Rachel Berry held a blank face only her dark brown eyes showing the slightest amount of fear.

"Mr. Schuster, I can't seem to grasp how you would think riding on the haunted house will bring team unity. Everyone will go with their closest friends and….." Rachel started in one breath only to be cut off by Mr. Schu.

"That is exactly why I am going to pair you off Rachel. We will start with Brittany and Tina, then Mike and Mercedes, Matt and Kurt, Santana and Finn, Quinn and Artie, and Puck and Rachel. Everyone buddy up and get in line after the ride we will all meet by the bus, got it?" Giving Rachel a sharp look as if daring her to complain. At the groups nod of approval he rushed in line dragging Miss Pillsbury with him looking like an annoying overly excited five-year-old. Slowly the group followed and got in line, Rachel and Puck last.

"Stupid…..Immature….team unity…..getting us nowhere…." Rachel kept muttering under her breath. Lost in her anger and fear she gave no attention to the mohawked boy staring at her like she was going crazy next to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Puck started snapping Rachel out of her reverie. "Why can't you ever shut the fuck up and be normal for once?" He snapped at her while she intensely glared up at him.

"Can you ever stop insulting me? How is it that you can never say two words to me without being a jerk, Noah?" She fired back hiding her fear with anger. Puck blinked at her shocked that she got angry. He didn't mean to insult her (this time) she was just getting annoying muttering under her breath nonstop.

"It's Puck." He replied than turned away to talk to Finn while they waited in line. Wrapped up in her anger at Noah, Rachel didn't even realize when they were next in line. When she got into the cart she felt her palms get sweaty and her breathing got a little heavier. Puck looked over and she was pale. _Shit! She went like ghost white in like a second._

"Hey, Berry, are you okay?" He leant to whisper in her ear while they waited for their cart to enter the building. She shook her head no. _Shit!_ "What's going on Berry are you sick or something?" He asked worry in his voice. She shook her head no as they entered the house. The second they entered a skeleton fell down from the ceiling causing Rachel to scream in terror hiding her face behind her hands as she felt tears fall and her body shake. She didn't care how irrational the fear was she loathed haunted houses and nothing was going to change that.

"You don't like haunted houses do you Berry?" Puck seamed amused at this. Rachel forgot where she was for a second and looked up to glare at him. Seeing tears on her face Puck immediately felt bad for making fun of her (he wasn't that much of an asshole). "It's all fake Berry, don't worry it'll be over quickly." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Next thing he knew a Frankenstein came out and Rachel blocked her ears and buried her face into his shoulder. Puck froze he couldn't figure out what to do. After a couple seconds he put his arm around her and held her close whispering that it would be over soon.

Rachel couldn't believe that she was letting herself be this scared and letting Noah of all people see this weakness. Part of her said to move away from him right now, but another part felt safe and secure in his arms. She couldn't believe how sweet he was being. She had never seen him like this before and she wished he could always be like it. Not the arrogant, man whore she was used to. Suddenly she heard a loud door open and felt sunshine. She felt Noah quickly move his arm from around her and start to get out of the cart. She opened her eyes and sure enough the ride was over just as quickly as Noah promised. She jumped out of the cart and put her best smile on and followed after Noah who was about ten feet in front of her almost at the bus. Everyone quickly loaded onto the bus all eagerly talking about what they planned to do at the beach, while Rachel quietly sat down and put in her headphones, ignored again.

_I can't believe I held her like that on the ride! What the hell? Why did I like her cuddling into me? I mean she's hot but she is bat crazy I don't need that shit I need easy lay and done. I am a stud, why the hell should I care about comforting a girl…..not just any girl Rachel fucking Berry!_

Puck was snapped out if his thoughts yelling in pain at something that hit his head. "What the hell?" Puck screamed at Finn who was laughing hysterically.

"Dude you were like totally out of it and we are at the hotel so lets go!" Finn jumped up as everyone else was rushing off the bus. Puck looked up and saw as Mercedes and Kurt shoved Rachel out of their way and she fell onto a row of seats whacking her head off a window and everyone walking by laughing.

_That hurt!_ Rachel thought rubbing her forehead holding back the tears of humiliation and pain as she waited for everyone else to exit the bus. _I feel really dizzy, I wonder if I actually got a cut. Either way I can feel the bruise coming on._ Sighing Rachel started to exit the bus when a strong hand stopped her sending shivers down her spine.

"You okay there Berry?" Noah's deep voice flowed to her ears.

"Of course, I am fine no big deal." Rachel brushed him off showing her mega watt smile. _I don't need his pity._ Noah looked at her skeptically but nodded and let her go on her way.

"What was that about dude? I thought you hated Rachel." Finn questioned as they left the bus. Noah just shrugged not really sure how to answer. _I never hated Rachel; I just was always too much of a loser to just let her be. I needed to slushy her to prove my badassness, shutting her up was just a bonus. Great now I sound like fucking Hudson. She's actually not that bad, people are always just asses to her and she just keeps smiling like the world is made out of chocolate or some shit. Now thanks to that dumbass haunted house ride I feel like I need to protect her or something. Fan-freakin-tastic! This is going to be a long week._

**Author's Note:**** So let me know what you think…..should I continue or what? **


	2. Sunday

_**Author's Note:**_**Wow I am extremely ecstatic with all the feedback I got! I can't believe how many people put it on their favorites or alerts or reviewed! I love you all for wanting more. I also feel the need to specify the time frame a little bit. I would say that in a way this story is AU. I am basing the glee characters more from the beginning when they were still mean to Rachel. Be warned though, I love a protective Puck and I love to write about a damsel in distress (she'll fight for herself too; Puck will just be there to help!) Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_**Beccarwen**__** –**_**I am going to pretend in this story that Puck never slept with Quinn. He joined Glee to get extra-credit so he wasn't kicked off the football team. At least in my version.**

_**Mac-**_** I am also terrified of haunted houses! I got the idea when my bf dragged me on one!**

"Alright, everyone settle down. I am going to assign rooms and I want everyone to stay in the one I assigned. It's been a long drive and tomorrow only I am going to allow you the day to explore the beach on your own and have some fun, but it is mandatory for everyone to come to the cookout I have planned tomorrow night. Got it?" Mr. Schu finished his speech. He was hoping that with them not knowing anybody, except for each other, the club would hang out together even without it being mandatory. "I want Finn and Matt in one room. Quinn and Tina, Santana and Rachel, Mike and Kurt, Puck and Artie, and finally Brittany and Mercedes. Girls are not allowed in the boys rooms and the guys aren't allowed in the girls, even you Kurt." Mr. Schu finished. "I will be in Room 211 and Miss Pillsbury will be in 216 if you need either of us. I want everyone to meet up at 7:30 in the morning tomorrow then you will be free for the day." Mr. Schu finally ended sending everyone off to their rooms.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_This is just fantastic! Mr. Schuster is such a hypocrite one second he is all about team unity and now he is letting everyone go off on their own. Is he that naïve that he would believe that everyone would "hang out" together? Of course he is! Everyone will be off with their friends while I will have to wander the beach on my own. Why do they all hate me? Sure I want to be a star and can be a bit abrasive at moments, but I have never been mean to any of them! Now I am stuck in a room with Santana, one of the three cheerios who enjoy making my life a living hell. Scratch that, the head cheerio who enjoys making my life a living hell. Stop thinking like this Rachel, look at the positive side. She'll probably sneak off to Puck's room, yeah that would be good, than she would leave me alone. She would be with Puck, who is way better than her. Wait! What!_

"Hey manhands! Are you even listening to me?" Santana screeched at me.

"I apologize Santana, what was it you said?" I replied politely. _Just keep up the act. Don't let her know she gets to you. She'll regret it one day when you're a successful star._ I kept reciting in my head.

"I said that you are a fucking loser and I get the bed by the window. You better listen up. You are a nobody. Don't even think that just because I got stuck in this room with you that we are going to become like friends or something, because news flash Berry you have no friends and never will."

I just nodded acting like her words didn't affect me and brought my luggage into the bathroom and got a shower and ready for bed. While washing my face I found a little bruise just above my right eyebrow. _Just what I need. Thanks Mercedes and Kurt you're the best!_ By the time I was finished Santana had already left the room. I grabbed my phone and iPod out of my bag and sent a quick text to my fathers that I had arrived safely. I quickly turned my iPod on full blast and lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Breakfast is over and you are now free to explore, just don't leave the beach or hotel area." Mr. Schu finished looking pleased with himself. _Nothing new there!_ Thankfully last night went without a hitch, Santana must of eventually came back to the room since she was there when I woke up. Now I had the entire day to myself with nothing to do.

"So Miss Diva, are you ready to embarrass yourself with your terrible body and horrid bathing suit choice?" Kurt question, well more like sneered. That is the one thing where I know Kurt will always be wrong. Sure I am definitely no Quinn, but I work hard to maintain my body and I am good at it. I just shake my head and turn to walk towards the beach, leaving a dumbfounded Kurt. Unfortunately him and Mercedes eventually recover and start to head towards me as I lay out my beach towel in the sand. Before they get a word in someone comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder. I quickly turn to run into someone's muscular chest. I take a surprised step back and look up into green eyes.

"Noah?" I questioned surprised. Why would he come up and initiate a conversation with me?

"Hey Berry! What's up?" He questioned and sent a quick glare towards Kurt and Mercedes who were quickly retreating. "I thought maybe you could use a hand to get away from the bitches."

"Thank you?" I said. Unfortunately it came out more question like than I meant. He ran his hand nervously through his Mohawk.

"Yeah well, I mean just because you probably have a terrible bathing suit and probably can't compare to like Santana or something doesn't mean…." He trailed off as I glared up at him.

"You can leave, now!" I half screamed at him.

"Christ! Berry I was just trying to help. No need to get pissed off." He defended putting his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Well, you didn't. Now leave me alone." After glaring at each other for a moment, he finally turned around to walk back to Finn, Matt, Mike, and the three Cheerios. I quickly kicked off my shoes and threw my shorts and shirt on the ground. I pulled my hair up into a bun and looked at the water for a moment, before taking off in a run down the beach. I needed to get rid of my anger so I figured a run along the ocean would be nice. Without a glance at any of the glee members I ran forward.

**Puck's POV**

_Holy Shit! Rachel Berry was wearing a gold bikini! A bikini and she looked fucking hot! Way better than Santana, Quinn, and Brittany put together! Jesus Christ! Why did I have to piss her off! I maybe could've gotten the chance to feel her up! Where the hell is she running?_

"What did you do to piss off Berry?" Mike questioned coming up to me.

"Nothing, she was just being her usual drama queen self," I lied. I am not a moron. I knew what I was saying was upsetting her, but I just didn't want her thinking I liked her or anything. After I told her I was helping her get away from Beyonce I knew I needed to insult her. I am a badass I can't help it, I need to watch out for my reputation. I sat down with the group and pretended to be listening to their conversations as I thought of how beautiful Rachel looked. No not beautiful, hot, I don't do beautiful.

"Berry was smoking." Matt exclaimed, bringing my attention to the conversation.

"Bullshit, she looked terrible; she is such a slut wearing that string bikini. She can't even pull it off." Santana threw back throwing a smoldering look at everyone as if daring us to protest. She is such a freaking hypocrite; she is wearing a string bikini also. She is just jealous that Rachel beat her on the hotness scale. Wow! Did I just think Rachel Berry was hotter than Santana?

"I don't know Santana, she definitely has the body for that bikini, I kind of wish she would wear that thing everyday to school next year." Mike added, bravely. The rest of their conversation was lost on me as I though about seeing Rachel in that everyday, or better seeing her wearing nothing at all.

**Rachel's POV**

_He is such an abrasive jerk! How dare he come over to me saying he was helping me out only to insult me a second later! I don't care that the thought of him helping me sent me flying to cloud nine or the way it felt to look into his gorgeous green eyes. What are you thinking Rachel! Snap out of it!_ As my mind argued with itself I ran faster and faster wishing I could leave it all behind. I wasn't paying attention to anything except for running.

After a while, I became tired and decided it was time to head back. I slowly began my walk back towards the hotel area. When I finally got back to my things I ignored everything around me and laid on my blanket to tan for a while. Suddenly I was hit.

"Ow!" I screamed, before I could control myself.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry," yelled a guy running toward me stopping when he reached me. He extended his hand and I took it getting up. He had intense crystal blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. "The guys and I were playing volleyball over there and I missed it and unfortunately hit you. I'm James, by the way." He shook my hand.

"Rachel." I replied, smiling up at him.

"So Rachel, are you all alone at the beach or what?" He questioned looking around for someone I may be with.

"Technically I'm not alone." I started. Seeing the questioning look in his eyes I continued. "I'm here with my Glee Club, from school, but they prefer to stay away from me."

"Well that's their loss." He replied making my heart beat way faster than it was supposed to. "You can hang out with me if you want. I was just about to head into the ocean, you game?" He questioned. I smiled up at him and nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me right into the ocean.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cold!" I exclaimed shivering. He gave a little chuckle and pulled me towards him as we floated over the waves.

"This a little warmer?" He questioned as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I gave a slight smile and nodded. I just met James, I mean we barely even talked and now he is wrapping his arm around me and holding me close. _Stop it Rachel! You're reading too much into this. It is completely innocent, he is just being kind. Don't be a freak and chase a guy who seems interested in you for once away!_

**Puck's POV**

"See that hot chick there in the gold bikini?" I heard a guy question his friend, catching my attention I realized they were talking about Rachel.

"How much do you want to bet, that by the end of the week, I can get her to sleep with me?" The blonde hair douche asked. I felt my face get red and I clenched my fists listening, waiting.

"Thirty bucks says she won't fall for you." The friend replied.

"Don't sound so sure, she is alone so that makes it so much easier. Watch this." The douche grabbed the volleyball lying down and threw it so it hit Rachel. _What the hell is he thinking! I'll kill him!_ I was fuming as I started to get up and head towards them. I decided to hang back though, Rachel can probably handle herself. I say them shake hands and Rachel flash her beautiful smile towards him before he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the ocean. After a moment I saw him pull her closer to him than necessary. This douche was going down. I thought as I turned away. I'm not an idiot I don't need to be arrested down here and if I decided to confront that guy before calming down a little that is exactly what was going to happen.

I am not going to be an asshole to Rachel anymore. I need to make sure that he doesn't hurt her.

**Author's Note:**** So let me know what you thought. If you have any ideas for me or anything you might want to see happen let me know. I give no promises but I will try my best to work whatever you want in. Also, I know the insults aren't always as mean as they normally are on the show, but I'm not really creative when it comes to insulting someone.**


	3. Sunday Part 2

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all for your feedback. I promise to try to work in everyone's ideas. I promise that by the end of this story Rachel will have more of a backbone. I wanted to show how everything can change in a week including Rachel getting the confidence to stand up for herself instead of ignoring it. I'm not sure if Mercedes and Kurt are going to come around and be friends with Rachel, but I was planning on her becoming friends with the jocks and cheerleaders. What do you think? I also am planning on Rachel coming across some familiar faces. I also plan on this mostly being Rachel's POV story, but I will get into Puck's mind every now and then, maybe even some others. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Glee.**

**Rachel's POV**

_I can't believe I am walking on the beach with a gorgeous blue eyed blonde hair guy! For once someone seems to be interested in me. It just isn't the guy I want. No don't think about it Rachel, pay attention to the one holding your hand. Even if he doesn't have green eyes._

"So Rachel are you here all week?" James inquired to me.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how much free time I have. My teacher, Mr. Schuster, has it set in his mind that we need to build team unity. It's rather annoying." I stopped myself from rambling on like I normally would. I do not need to scare this guy off.

"Wow, that is…well...lame." He smiled down at me and I realized that we stopped back in front of my hotel. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he slowly leaned down and kissed me. Full on the lips, it took me a second to respond, but slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck while his held on to my waist pulling me closer. As his tongue entered my mouth his hand slowly started to roam up toward my chest. Suddenly I felt his hand skimming the bottom of my bikini and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "You are just so beautiful and I lost myself in that kiss." He quickly explained. _What am I doing? I am acting like some whore. I do not just make out with guys I've met only an hour or two ago. _Instead of walking away I found myself nodding it was okay. His blue eyes were just so captivating and it felt nice to be wanted. He grabbed my hand and we sat at my beach towel with his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"Hey Berry!" I cursed myself for knowing his voice so well. I turned my head to see Noah walking towards James and me. When he reached us he ignored James' existence and continued talking. "Mr. Schu wants everyone to head back now. So let's get moving." He grabbed my bag and started walking toward the exit to the beach. He stopped and waited for me, motioning to his wrist as if he were wearing a watch. I turned to James with an apologetic smile. He quickly leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll call you later; we can meet up tomorrow if you are freed from the crazy teacher." He stood up and gave me another passionate kiss, not stopping until Noah screamed at me to "move my ass".

"Who the hell was that douche?" Noah questioned when I finally reached him.

"That was James." I answered as if it explained everything. I held out my hand for my bag surprisingly, he held it closer to him and started walking forward. "Why does Mr. Schu want us back? Isn't it a little early for the cookout?" I questioned.

"Mr. Schu doesn't want us back yet." Noah replied looking forward.

"What? Why did you come and get me then? Why must you insist on bothering me?" I felt my anger growing.

"That wasn't you Rachel. You don't just go with random guys and make out with them. You needed to get away from him." Part of me admitted he was right, but the anger I felt for him thinking he knew me so well sent me on my rant.

"How would you know if that wasn't me Noah? Nobody ever takes the time to actually know who I am as a person. James was one of the first people to do that and you had to intervene for Lord knows what reason. He was genuinely interested in what I had to say. He even did this crazy thing called listening to me, not just writing me off as some freak as you and our entire school has done!" I finished grabbing his arm and turning him to face me so I could glare up at him.

"He wasn't listening to you Berry! He was just trying to get into your pants, trust me. I wasn't going to let that happen." Part of my heart swelled at the thought of him protecting me, but I quickly wrote it off as annoyance.

"Not all guys are you, Noah! Some actually have substance and care about other things! Don't you dare start acting like your going to protect me. I know it's one of your sick twisted jokes and I'm not falling for it!" I finished and did a perfect Berry storm out and headed towards my room.

I slammed the door and sat on the bed fuming. _Who does he think he is! He can't play these mind games with me I won't allow it._ I heard the door slam and looked up to see Santana holding my bag. _Crap! So much for a perfect storm out Berry! You forgot your bag!_ Santana threw it at me than turned around and walked back out the door. I looked toward the clock and realized I had two hours till we needed to be ready for the bonfire. I decided to get a quick shower and I slid on my purple strapless sundress and gladiator sandals. I laid down on my bed and slowly fell asleep my mind reeling from the days events.

* * *

"Manhands! Get up; Mr. Schu wants us down at that bonfire in five minutes!" I heard Santana scream at me as I slowly came out of my sleepy stupor. I saw Santana walk into the bathroom, but someone else was in the room. I looked over to see Brittany sitting on Santana's bed, looking like she was in her own world. As I started to leave Brittany stopped me.

"Rachel, don't listen to Santana or any of them. You looked really good in your bathing suit today, and you look nice now." She smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back and quickly left. _That was weird! Although, she was never really mean to me. She was just quiet and followed Santana, maybe she doesn't hate me._ I quickly reached our barbeque area, the tent labeled McKinley High. I sat down in the corner and watched as everyone entered. Noah was the last to enter (_of course!_) and our eyes locked, before I turned away, my cheeks reddening every so slightly. The festivities quickly started and music blasted from the speakers as Mr. Schu started the grill.

"Well, well Miss diva. Your bathing suit was utterly atrocious. You could never pull something off like that so what made you think you would? I mean that poor guy must have felt so sorry for you to even acknowledge your existence." Kurt sneered walking towards me, flanked by Mercedes as always. I felt like laughing out loud as his comment.

"Yeah, you think you're so special. You aren't. You are definitely not even close to pretty. You aren't that great of a singer or dancer. You suck at everything you do." Mercedes maliciously said. The rest of the club seemed to get quiet looking on to see what I would do. I rolled my eyes at their antics. Seriously were they in like the fifth grade, can they come up with anything better.

"Really you guys? That is the best you have. In case you didn't realize I was the one who the guys were interested in, not either of you two. Just because you tiny minds can't grasp the concept that no one likes you it doesn't mean you need to take everything out on me. And have either of you looked in a mirror lately, because my outfit isn't the problem. Kurt you look like you got dressed in the dark and don't even get me started on you Mercedes." I threw everything back at them.

"Rachel that is enough!" Mr. Schu yelled at me. I was shocked. That is enough from me. He has seen everything these people put me through and it's always my fault.

"No, Mr. Schu, this isn't enough. You have seen everything they out me through! You are such a hypocrite talking about team building when you help them try to tear me down! You are an educator you should not get yourself involved in personal issues with the students yet you do! For some unknown reason you hate me just as much as they do!" I screamed and stormed off. I was so angry and fed up that I felt like hitting something or someone. What has gotten into me? I walked off to the beach and laid down in the sand. I don't get why they all hate me and I'm starting to think I never will. The one thing I know is that I am done sitting back pretending to be little miss perfect. Rachel Berry is going to start stick up for herself.

**Puck's POV**

_That was freaking fantastic! I am so proud of Berry sticking up for herself. I know I never did anything to help her situation, but it's about time she gave Schu and Beyonce a piece of her mind. I wonder where she went._

As I started walking out I felt a small hand grab my arm.

"You are going to find Rachel, aren't you Puck?" Brittany asked. _Damn! That girl is smarter than she appears._ "I know you like her. I may not belike smart, but I can tell when someone likes someone else. And you have it bad."

"Why do you care if I'm going to find her?" I questioned.

"I like Rachel. I think she is smart funny and talented. Santana doesn't like her though so I just sort of kept quiet." I just nodded at her and turned to walk away. She followed though. Before I could say anything else I saw Rachel lying down in the sand. I quickened my pace. Once I reached her I slowly laid down right next to her and saw Brittany lying on her other side.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel's quiet voice questioned, still looking up at the stars.

"We wanted to see if you were okay." Brittany said sitting up to look at her.

"Yeah that was amazing what you did back there! I have never seen Schu looking so shocked before, you should be proud of yourself." I snickered turning on my side to face her just in time to see a small smile grace her face.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine. Their opinions really don't matter to me anymore." Rachel stated.

"We want to be your friends Rachel. We think you are cool and stuff." Brittany said. Rachel sat up with a shocked look on her face.

"I think that would be nice." Rachel smiled after the shock wore off.

"That's great, 'cause I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow. It would be so much fun!" Brittany exclaimed grabbing Rachel's hand. "Now let's go back to the barbeque!"

"Hold on a sec, Brit." Rachel said and slowly walked back over to me. "Were you seriously looking out for me earlier, or am I just some joke?"

"No joke Rachel. I know I am not the most trustworthy person, but I swear this is no joke." Rachel looked down into my eyes, searching. Apparently she found what she was looking for, because she smiled and extended her hand to help me up. When she started to release my hand I squeezed tighter for a moment, before deciding to let her go. I didn't want to freak her out. The rest of the night past uneventfully. Everyone stared at Rachel, Brit, and I, but after a few glares at them they turned their attention back to each other. It turns out Rachel is way cooler than we give her credit for.

**Author's Note:**** Well I hoped you liked it! I think that next chapter will be karaoke bar or something and Rachel will find out exactly what James is about. Puck may have his chance, but he may blow it or maybe an old friend from Rachel's past will appear…..**


	4. Monday

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it's been a little longer than I expected to update, but I had a busy couple of days. Let's just say West Side Story is amazing on Broadway and John Arthur Greene was my favorite. Best portrayal of Riff I have ever seen! Now on with the story3**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee or any songs I use!**

**Rachel's POV**

"So Rachel, what are you up to this morning?" Brittany questioned linking her arm through mine as we walked out of the hotel, ignoring Quinn and Santana's glares. Mr. Schu didn't want us at the restaurant till noon so we had a few hours to hang around.

"I'm really up for anything Britt." It was nice having a friend. I knew we weren't really hanging out yet for a full day, but something about her was easy to trust and see she was genuinely nice, much like Noah. I felt comfortable around them both and a part of me knew I shouldn't (_because well…hello they have been torturing me for the last two years!_) but I just knew that they were genuinely being nice and not planning some evil scheme.

"Okay, well we should probably find Puck, first than we can figure out what to do." She said stopping us by the entrance to the beach.

"Why do we need to find Noah first?" I questioned confused, yet a little excited at the thought of hanging out with Noah all day.

"If we don't find him he'll be freaking out thinking about all the guys who will be flirting with you…and well just trust me it wouldn't end well." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I thought she was acting crazy, but something about her demeanor seemed different to me. She seemed to present herself normally and not like the ditzy blonde she usually is.

"Why do you always act so clueless in school? Right now you seem rather intelligent?" I asked without thinking. I immediately started back tracking, "I mean…You aren't..."

"Rachel, it's okay. I'm not offended. I am not as stupid as I pretend to be because I'm not really book smart. I figure why act normally and fail, I may as well have people expecting me to fail, it's easier. Plus it added to the cheerleader image." She stated and before I could reply I felt someone's arms snake around my waist.

"Hey there," whispered a voice in my ear. I was disappointed that it wasn't Noah's voice or arms around me.

"Hi James," I said as excitedly as I could, but I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Seeing Britt's questioning look I quickly got out of James' grasp and closer to Brittany. "James this is Brittany, Brittany this is James." I said gesturing towards each of them respectively.

"So what do you want to do today?" James asked stepping closer and kissing my neck. _What the hell was I thinking yesterday?_

"I'm sorry, I can't hang out my teacher has the entire day blocked off for us, so I'll talk to you later?" I asked, a small part of me hoping he would say no.

"Of course," he said kissing me passionately on the lips, ignoring me trying to end it as quickly as possible. After he stopped he walked away and Brittany looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I met him yesterday, you see? And I don't know we just ended up hanging out a little bit. I was alone and really didn't want to be, I guess I don't know what happened. One second we were talking and the next he was making out with me. At the time it felt nice to be liked, but I don't know…" I trailed off loosing my breath. Brittany just smirked as I felt arms wrap around my waist once again, but these arms were stronger.

"Hey Berry, what's up?" Noah questioned and I relaxed into him, for a moment before straightening myself up and stepping out of his hold. Part of me could've sworn he had a slight bit disappointed, but it was there so briefly that I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Nothing at all, Puck we were just deciding what to do today, and it appears the ocean is out." Brittany answered. _Why would the ocean be out? Oh yeah! I told James I was busy the whole day…wow that girl is way smarter than she lets on_.

"Well you ladies can come with us, we were just on our way over to the pool." Puck finished.

_Us? _I questioned to myself. I do not think it's a good idea to go with the whole group. I know that Noah and Brittany like me, but the rest of them don't seem that okay with me.

"Of course we'll come," Brittany answered before I could reply hopping ahead of us, throwing a quick wink over her shoulder, before disappearing from sight.

"I'm not sure Noah. I think I'll just hang around in my room until we go to the restaurant."

"Don't worry Rach. No one is going to mess with you and if they do I'll kick their asses." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders, giving a little squeeze before leading the way to the pool. It actually felt really nice to be in his arms and know he was looking out for me.

* * *

I think after last night everyone was afraid to cross me, so they all ended up keeping to themselves, while Brittany, Mike, Noah, and I hung out. Mike was actually really sweet and I can't remember him ever being mean to me, he was always just quiet. With our love of dance the conversations with him were always easy and he always had a joke to crack. He was absolutely in love with Britt though and I can tell Britt feels the same way. It is now somewhat of a mission, for myself, to get those to together before the end of the week.

"Come on Rachel, we need to get on the bus." Noah said banging on my door. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that I was supposed to be downstairs two minutes ago.

"Sorry," I apologized as I stepped out and shut the door. "I lost track of the time."

"No problem. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't stuck on that bus without you." He smiled before he seemed to realize something and continued on. "I mean between Mike and Britt with all the googly eyes they make at each other, I need someone to keep my mind sane." He smirked looking down at me as we entered the elevator.

"I know, I wonder when those two will realize they are perfect together." I said with a smile. Noah just smiled back, staring into my eyes before the ding of the elevator caused us to jump apart. I quickly stepped out and boarded the bus, Noah following me and sitting down next to me with Britt and Mike in front of us.

The bus ride was short and surprisingly pleasurable. It was filled with the four of us joking around and having fun. It was nice. After we got to the restaurant everyone settled into their tables and we were waited on quickly after that. It was decent food, but for the first time in a long time, I enjoyed the company more.

"Okay everyone, I want you all quickly on the bus, I Have a huge surprise for you!" Mr. Schu exclaimed as everyone finished their lunch.

"Is it me or does Schu act like a five-year-old hyped up on sugar way too much?" Mike joked as we sat on the bus.

"I know, it's annoying how he tries to live his crappy teenage years through us all the time." Brittany chuckled. Before anyone else could comment, the bus stopped outside a club.

"Everyone this club has karaoke day today and I want all of you to sing one song before we leave here. I don't care if it is a solo, duet, trio, whatever, I just want you to sing and I want everyone to be supportive of one another." He glared at me briefly and I glared back. I was never non supportive of my team mates, they were the ones who never supported me.

"Don't worry, Rachel, Schu is an asswhole." Puck said, loud enough for Mr. Schu to hear as we stepped off the bus. The whole club grouped off in the corner checking the place out.

"Hey Rachel, isn't that the boy who kissed you earlier." Brittany pointed off whispering to me. I looked to see James with some blonde as he leaned in for a kiss. Part of me was upset…_I thought he was interested in me_… but another part was relieved I had a reason to stay away from him. I felt Puck wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you want Mike and I to kick his ass, Berry?" He questioned sounding pissed.

"That's quite alright, I have my own ways of humiliating him." I smirked up and I could tell he knew I was going to go up there and sing.

"You go show him who is boss, and exactly what he is missing Berry." Noah leaned down and kissed my forehead, we stared at each other shocked for a moment before he smiled and nudged me toward the stage. I went over to the guy and asked him to start a personal favorite of mine

I quickly hopped up on the stage and prepared myself to tell James off in my own way. I winked towards Britt, Noah, and Mike before the familiar beats started to play. I began to belt it out.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease__  
__You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide__  
__And you're wondering why you can't get free__  
__He's like a curse, he's like a drug__  
__You get addicted to his love__  
__You wanna get out but he's holding you down__  
__'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

I slowly walked off the stage. Acting mysterious, eyeing my target that has yet to realize that I was in the room. I stopped in front of him and his shocked face was just the thing to make this whole situation better.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova__  
__Leaning up against the record machine_

I slowly trailed my hand down his arm making him shiver a little bit.

_Looks like a cool drink of water__  
__But he's candy-coated misery__  
__He's the devil in disguise__  
__A snake with blue eyes__  
__And he only comes out at night__  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
__You better run for your life_

I turned my attention to the girl he was with and pointed my finger toward her acting out the entire seen.

_I see that look on your face__  
__You ain't hearing what I say__  
__So I'll say it again__  
__'Cause I know where you been__  
__And I know how it ends__  
__You can't get away__  
__Don't even look in his eyes__  
__He'll tell you nothing but lies__  
__And you wanna believe__  
__But you won't be deceived__  
__If you listen to me__  
__And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova__  
__Leaning up against the record machine__  
__Looks like a cool drink of water__  
__But he's candy-coated misery__  
__He's the devil in disguise__  
__A snake with blue eyes__  
__And he only comes out at night__  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
__You better run for your life__  
_  
I turned away from him and walked towards Brittany, who thankfully acted with me. Pointing and glaring as we sang the bridge.

_Run run away__  
__Don't let him mess with your mind__  
__He'll tell you anything you want to hear__  
__He'll break your heart__  
__It's just a matter of time__  
__But just remember_

I slowly backed toward the stage and gave my all on the last refrain.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova__  
__Leaning up against the record machine__  
__Looks like a cool drink of water__  
__But he's candy-coated misery__  
__He's the devil in disguise__  
__A snake with blue eyes__  
__And he only comes out at night__  
__Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight__  
__You better run for your life_

I blew James a kiss as I wrapped up the song.

_Oh you better run for your life __  
__Oh you better run for your life_

The applause echoed throughout the room. I saw Puck, Mike, and Brittany stand up cheering my name. I ran over and Puck opened his arms and encircled me in a hug.

"That was amazing Berry! You totally told the asswhole off and gave him a piece of your mind. I am so proud of you!" He kissed me on top of my head giving my stomach butterflies as I buried my head into his chest. It felt so nice to be in his arms. For some weird reason I felt safe, which is ironic since he was one of my biggest tormentors for the past two years.

"That was really good, Rachel." Brittany said after Noah released me. Mike nodded and gave me a quick hug. We all chatted and smiled as the rest of the glee club got up to start performing. Tina went after me singing _Taylor Swift's Crazier_. Quinn and Santana sang _Your Love is My Drug_. Finn, Artie, and Matt sang _Our Time Now._ Kurt and Mercedes sang _4 Minutes_.

After a lot of persuading I got Mike and Brittany to go up and sing a duet and let me pick the song. Noah asked me to dance as the familiar chords of _Two is Better than One_ began to play. I smiled up at Mike and Britt who seemed lost in each other's eyes and looked back to Noah as he spun me around.

"Very clever, Berry," he smirked down at me. "I had no idea you could be that manipulative."

"There is a lot you don't know about me Noah." I teased lightly.

"Well I intend to find everything out." He teased back and we stayed in each other's arms until the final note of the song finished. Noah quickly gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing my hand and leading us to Mike and Brittany who stared skeptically at our hands, which we quickly released.

"Puck you're up now." Mr. Schu said quickly and walked off.

"What are you going to sing Noah?" I asked excitedly.

"You'll see Berry, just be patient." He smiled and walked off. Brittany slowly came up to me and grabbed my arm dragging me to stand in front of the stage.

"I will get you back for that stunt you pulled with Mike and me." She whispered, but quickly added on. "Thanks for it though, I know you were only trying to help me." She smiled as I turned my attention to Puck onstage as an unfamiliar song began to play.

_She is fine, most of the time  
She takes her days with a smile  
Moves like a dancer in light  
Spinning around to the sounds  
But sometimes she falls down_

His eyes captured mine. The words swirled in my mind. As everyone else slowly disappeared.

_Breathe, just breathe  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me  
Breathe, just breathe  
Let the life that you live  
Be all that you need _

_She likes New York at night  
She dreams of running away _

He winked at me and I realized the words seemed to describe me perfectly.

_Shine on, bright like the sun  
When even the sky turns grey_

__

I need you to hear me say  
I need you to hear me say

Breathe, just breathe  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me  
Breathe, just breathe  
Let the life that you live  
Be all that you need

_Let go of the fear  
Let go of the time  
Let go of the ones  
Who try to put you down  
You're gonna be fine _

I couldn't seem to drag my eyes away from his. His intense green eyes held mine seeming to try and make me understand.

_Don't hold it inside  
If you hurt right now  
Then let it all come out_

__

Breathe, just breathe  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me

Breathe, just breathe  
Let the life that you live  
Be all that you need

Breathe, just breathe  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me

Breathe, just breathe  
Let the life that you live  
Be all that you need

Let go of the fear  
Let go of the time  
Let the life that you live  
Be all that you need

_Let go of the fear  
Let go of the time  
Take the world off your shoulders  
And put it on me_

I think I understood what he was saying and I ran up to him and threw myself in his arms and he buried his head into my hair.

"I will always be here for you Rachel. You got that?" He questioned his hand under my chin holding my face to look up at him.

"Yes, Noah I know." I whispered leaning into his lips.

"God Puck what the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn came up behind me breaking the moment completely. "Why the sudden interest in manhands? She is such a slut. Making out with some random guy yesterday and now she goes after you?" She sneered at me.

"Fuck off bitch!" Noah snapped at Quinn.

"Don't say that to my girlfriend." Finn snapped coming towards us.

"Tell your bitch to leave Rachel alone then." Noah yelled at Finn. The next thing I knew Finn punched Puck and they started attacking each other. I tried to break it up, but Finn shoved me back and I whacked my head on something.

"Rachel!" I heard Noah yell. The whole room was spinning and than everything went black.

**Puck's POV**

I was so close to kissing Rachel, than I heard Quinn come up and bitch to her and I snapped. The next thing I knew Finn was pissed at me for bitching at his girlfriend and punched me. I saw Rachel come towards us to try and break it up and then Finn shoved her hard. I lost it. I punched Finn so hard that he became unconscious. I looked and saw Rachel laying on the ground I yelled to her, but she didn't answer.

"Call 911!" I yelled at Mike as Brittany and I continually called Rachel's name trying to get any movement out of her. I noticed blood started to color her hair and felt tears come to my eyes.

**Author's Note: ****Duh, duh, duh! What will happen? Is Rachel going to be okay? Will Puck and Rachel ever get together? You'll have to read and find out. Anyway the song Rachel sand was Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood and the song Puck sang was Breathe by Ryan Star. Reviews are always appreciated ;)**


	5. Monday Part 2

**Author's Note:** **Thanks for all the feedback everyone. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Glee **

**Puck's POV**

The ambulance quickly came and I rode with Rachel in the back of it, but as soon as we reached the hospital they took her away. It's been forty-five minutes and all I can think about is the doctor yelling that she lost a lot of blood.

I looked around the waiting room. Brittany was crying into Mike's shoulder and I noticed Mike's eyes were redder than usual. Tina and Artie looked terrified and genuinely concerned for Rachel. Santana and Matt had gone to the food court to get everyone drinks, while Mr. Schu and Miss Pillsbury were talking quietly in the corner, well it looked more like arguing. Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn (with his broken nose bandaged up) were sitting in the farthest from the group chatting with annoyed looks on their faces. I listened more closely to what they were saying.

"She is such a drama queen, there is probably nothing wrong with her." Kurt was whispering furiously.

"She isn't even important to this group; she is always just there to annoy the shit out of us." Mercedes quickly added.

"This is all her fault anyway. I don't see why we have to sit here while we could be at the beach. If she wasn't so stupid Finn wouldn't have had to push her." Quinn sneered. While Finn just nodded seeming a little unsure about what everyone was saying, but to much of a pussy to say anything.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled shocking them into silence. "If you don't want to be here than leave, I'm sure Rachel wouldn't want you here anyways! You guys are pathetic." I yelled and Finn looked like he was getting angry.

"I want to be here for Rachel." Finn said.

"You should get the hell out of here! This shit is all your damn fault! Why the hell would you shove any girl out of your way! This wasn't just any girl though this was Rachel and now she is hurt and laying in a hospital bed somewhere because of you and your bitch girlfriend!" I yelled finally letting all my anger out. Finn's face was red with anger, but I didn't care.

"I want you four to be gone in the next five seconds." I said glaring at them.

"Puck, I think you are being a little harsh, they didn't do anything wrong." Mr. Schu said coming up behind me. Surprisingly Miss Pillsbury beat me to answering him.

"They didn't do anything wrong Will?" She glared at him. "It is all Finn's fault that Rachel is here right now. Then don't get me started on the rest of them. They continuously try to put Rachel down and you never do a damn thing to stop it. You are pathetic and I think you should leave with them right now. Take the bus and go back to the hotel." She finished sound scary. She is one chick that I would never want to mess with. Mr. Schu stared at her before motioning for everyone to follow him. The only ones who did were Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn. Seeing Finn staying behind she continued. "Finn get out of here now, or I will make sure charges are pressed against you." He quickly hoped out of his seat hearing that and left.

After that it was all silent, Matt and Santana came back and didn't even question where they went, the two just sat down looking nervous and concerned for Rachel. I sat back down and Miss Pillsbury sat next to me.

"How are you doing Puck?" She questioned gently. I just shrugged my shoulders not really feeling like talking. "I guess that's the best answer I am going to get from you." She smiled gently and truthfully it made me feel a little better. "Anyway, I have some things to tell you about Rachel' situation. I got in contact with her father's and…well…they don't see the need to come down here." She stated quickly continuing on seeing the anger in my eyes. "They are both very busy and think that Rachel should've been more careful, they sent all the paperwork down here so I can approve of anything that happens, but they said to tell her they hope she feels better."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That is their daughter in there! How can they not be concerned?" I questioned pissed at the two men I have never met before.

"That is exactly what I thought, so I had Principal Figgins send over her file and it appears they have always been like this. Whenever Rachel had a problem she was sent to see a psychiatrist even if it was as simple as having a crush on someone. They never went to her recitals or anything. It appears that Rachel has been alone basically all of her life." Miss Pillsbury said sadly. I got up and started pacing. _How could I have been such a jerk? She needed someone and I ignored that!_ I punched the wall as a doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Where is Rachel Berry's family?" We all got up anxious for news. "Follow me," he started walking and led us into what I guessed was his office. "Miss Berry received a very bad cut to the back of her head, which resulted in a lot of blood loss. We quickly stitched it up and gave her a transfusion which went well, but she has a concussion. On its own, the fall probably wouldn't have affected her that much, but she also seemed to have banged the front of her very recently. Does anyone know what happened?"

"She hit her head on the edge of the bus window on Saturday, the day we got here." I stated not missing a beat. _I am going to kill Kurt and Mercedes._ "Will she be okay?" I asked dying to know the answer.

"She should be fine, she probably won't wake up tonight though so you can all go back to your hotel and get rest."

"No," I jumped in quickly. "I need to see her." My eyes pleading with the doctor.

"Of course, but only one person can stay the night." The doctor said and motioned for us to follow him to Rachel's room. As soon as I saw her on the hospital bed, I rushed over and grabbed her hand, giving a quick kiss to her forehead. She looked so frail in the bed, it seemed to devour her. Brittany and Mike stood on the other side of the bed. Brittany gave Rachel's other hand a squeeze, while Mike kissed her forehead.

"She looks so helpless." Santana murmured quietly. Under everyone's questioning gaze she continued. "I don't hate Rachel, if anything I respect her. We throw everything we got at her and she takes it all with a smile. The only reason I was mean to her was because I was a little jealous. She can get out of Lima easily, while I can't and that drove me insane, so I always messed with her." She finished looking guilty. Everyone just nodded and stayed quiet staring at Rachel's still form.

"Okay everyone, I am sorry but we have to go." Miss Pillsbury said after an hour. "The bus driver came back for us and we aren't allowed to stay with her all night. We will come back first think in the morning." Everyone quietly nodded and walked out of the room, with the exception of Britt, Mike, Miss P., and myself.

"I will be back in the morning Rachel and I am bringing nail polish so I can give you a manicure." Britt said leaning down and kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Don't worry Rach, I'll make sure she doesn't go overboard with it. Feel better." Mike finished kissing Rachel's cheek as well and led Brittany out of the room.

"I'm not leaving Miss P." I said looking at her. "Until Rachel wakes up and gets out of here, I'm not leaving.

"I figured as much." She smiled. "We'll bring you clothes and breakfast tomorrow. Call me is anything changes." Miss P smiled handing me a piece of paper with her number on it. She gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and left.

"Well Berry, it's just me and you." I started feeling weird talking to her still body. I quickly told her everything that happened in the waiting room. After a while I turned on the TV to see West Side Story playing. I left it on knowing that it was Rachel's second favorite musical, next to Wicked. I didn't let got of her hand at all and eventually I laid my head next to her legs and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**** I know this was short, but this is just a filler chapter in a way. What do you think? I'm not sure if I'll make Rachel and Santana good friends, but Santana definitely won't be mean to Rachel anymore. Review please **


	6. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**** Okay well thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy ;) **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee**

I woke up to a dark quiet room. I always hated the dark, but I never told anyone because my fathers would send me to see another psychiatrist and I really didn't want that. _What happened and where the heck am I?_ I wonder and then I realized that it felt like something was covering my hand. I looked down and was able to make out that there was someone lying with their head resting on my leg holding my hand, but it was to dark to determine who it was. The clock next to the bed read 7:30 am. The door to the room was shut and I assumed the blinds were closed keeping the room dark. I laid in the dark for a few minutes trying to figure out where I was and what was going on when I felt the person move their head off my leg and look down at me. With my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness I was able to make out what looked like a mowhawk on top of the persons head.

"Noah?" I questioned my voice sounding weak to myself.

"Rachel! Oh thank God! You are awake," he leaned down and kissed my forehead sending shivers down my spine.

"What is happening? Why am I here? Where is here?" I asked nervous to know all of the answers.

"Calm down, Berry. Just close your eyes for a second." He said squeezing my hand gently. I did as I was told. From my closed eyelids I felt as if the room got slightly brighter. "Okay, open your eyes slowly." I looked around and realized that he turned on a lamp on the bedside table. I looked up into his green eyes and automatically felt comforted even though I had no idea what was going on.

"Berry…Rachel, you are in the hospital. What is the last thing you remember?" He asked and gave my hand a little squeeze and started gently rubbing his thumb along my knuckles. I was quiet for a moment thinking long and hard.

"We went to a karaoke bar, right?" At his nod I continued. "I saw James and sang Cowboy Casanova." I continued thinking slowly. "Oh! I made Britt and Mike sing Two is Better than One." I added excitedly and Noah chuckled nodding his head. "Than you sang that song about breathing and taking the world off my shoulders, what was the name of it?"

"It was called Breathe. What else?" He asked.

"After you were finished…Quinn came up and insulted me, than you defended me…then Finn got angry and you guys started fighting. Finn pushed me and I remember my head hurting than nothing." I finished.

"Yeah, the asswhole shoved you away and you hit your head on the corner of the table and sliced it open." I could see Noah's green eyes flashing with anger. "You were only unconscious for about 15 hours or so. You have a concussion because of that mixed with when Kurt and Mercedes shoved you and you whacked your head off the bus. I swear Rachel I'll get all of them." He promised his green eyes never leaving mine. I shook my head to disagree, but than I felt dizzy and couldn't see straight.

"Rach, are you okay?" Noah questioned nervously moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to me.

"I'm fine. I just can't make too many sudden movements." I stated. "What about my fathers has anyone called them?" I asked and Noah moved his gaze from mine.

"Yeah, about that…" he started nervously running his hand through his mowhawk. I decided to save him the trouble and finish for him.

"They are busy and can't be bothered to come down here right? They assume I will be taken care of and send their best wishes." I stated. I heard the story enough, I knew the drill.

"I'm sorry." Noah said.

"It isn't your fault." I said and I could feel the stupid tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Move over." He commanded and I did as I was told and he lay down next to me wrapping his arms around my waist holding me close. I put my head on his chest and let a few tears fall.

"They don't deserve you Berry. You are amazing and if they 'can't be bothered' than it is their loss." He soothed running one of his hands up and down my back. After a few minutes of silence I leaned up and kissed his cheek in thanks. He smiled down at me.

"Anytime Berry." He replied knowing exactly what was running through my mind.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" I asked curious, and Noah smiled and told me the story. I watched as his eyes lit up and darkened as he felt the emotion of everything. His eyes could tell you everything when he wasn't keeping himself guarded. I felt special knowing that he let his wall down around me. We lay next to each other and talked about everything and nothing. It was just easy to be with each other, we didn't need to pretend. I jumped when I heard the knock on the door.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany screamed running in the room. "Thank goodness you are awake!" She stopped at the foot of my bed eyeing Noah and I suspiciously, we quickly sat up, but Noah slung his arm around me and held me close as the rest of the club filed in. I felt Noah tense when Finn, Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes came waltzing in. Noah and I sat on the edge of the bed with Britt and Mike sitting in the chairs facing us and everyone else standing behind them. Everyone said that they were glad I was awake, most of them genuine while some were most definitely not. I saw Finn start to come towards me out of the corner of my eye. He slowly reached out towards me and I instinctively tried to hide burying my face into Noah's shoulder. I couldn't believe it I was afraid of Finn.

"What the fuck? Finn what are you doing?" Noah questioned holding me closer.

"I didn't do anything! I was just going to ask Rachel how she was feeling." He said and I felt Finn come closer touching my shoulder and I cringed.

"She doesn't want you touching her Hudson! You have no right to ask her how she feels you did this." He sounded pissed off. I couldn't comprehend why I was acting like this. I just didn't want to be anywhere near Finn.

"She is just being a drama queen, trying to get Puck to come to her rescue." Mercedes sneered.

"Amen, sister." Kurt added and I heard what sounded like a high five. Just then I heard the door open and I turned to see a woman in her late forties walk in, everyone shut up instantly.

"Hello there Rachel my name is Barbara. I'm your nurse for this afternoon." She said sweetly walking up to me. "I am just here to check how everything is going, are you feeling okay sweetie?" She asked in a polite tone.

"I feel fine, thank you. When am I able to get out of here?" I questioned looking up at her.

"The doctor who stitched you up will determine when you can be released. Have you had any dizziness?" The nurse asked.

"She was a little dizzy this morning when she first woke up. It also took her a little while to remember what happened yesterday." Noah replied. "Is that normal?" He questioned and I could here the concern in his tone.

"That is completely normal for anyone with head trauma, now I am going to need you to move your arm from around her so I can do a couple of tests." She smiled. Noah slowly moved his arm from my shoulders only to grab my hand. The nurse noticed this and smiled shaking her head slightly. "Can you stand up for me Rachel?" I slowly stood up and Noah stood with me. "Great now let me take a look at your head." I turned and felt her poking and prodding at the back of my head and winced and squeezed Noah's hand a little tighter.

"You are hurting her." Noah said getting slightly angry.

"I'm sorry honey, I know it's a little tender, but I just needed to make sure nothing opened up. Well everything looks good. Your doctor will probably be in about and hour or two from now. He'll give you the verdict." She smiled and patted my arm walking away. Noah sat down and pulled me to sit on his lap wrapping one arm around my waist while the other rested on my knee. The tension that was in the room earlier slowly returned. Thankfully Brittany chose that moment to sit next to Noah and me and started talking.

"So I brought purple, red, sapphire, and neon orange." She stated.

"What are you talking about Britt?" I questioned looking at her as if she were crazy. I could feel Noah trying to hold in a laugh.

"I told you last night, that I was bringing nail polish so we can have pretty nails. Now what color do you want? I also brought pink, yellow, and silver sparkles to put over the solid color." She added excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her, but picked the sapphire with silver sparkles and Britt quickly got to work. I turned my attention to Noah, Mike, Matt, and Artie talking about some game or something I did not understand. I looked around the room. Britt was talking to Santana as she was working on my nails. Santana gave me a small smile and remembering what Noah had told me I smiled back. Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes were talking in the corner. Finn was sulking and kept glancing at me, but I quickly looked away. Tina was sitting by herself.

"Hey Tina, come on over here." I said and she sat in the chair that Brittany had vacated earlier. "Which colors do you want for your nails?" I asked nodding to the row of colors on the night stand table.

"It's okay. I don't need my nails done." Tina stuttered quietly. Brittany released my hands and I looked down happy with the way they turned out.

"Of course you do, Tina." Britt helped me. "Pick out what you want and I'll do them for you. I love painting nails." Tina looked at the both of us then sighed and picked out the purple and silver sparkles. The three of us began chatting easily; Santana even joined the conversation and didn't bitch at me once.

A little while later the door opened again to reveal Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schu. Miss Pillsbury quickly walked up to me.

"Hello Rachel. Are you feeling okay?" She asked concern lacing her voice.

"I'm okay Miss Pillsbury." I said smiling at her remembering how Noah told me she told off everybody for me. "Thank you for everything." I smiled at her as she quietly nodded seeming embarrassed at the compliment.

"Well I brought food for everyone." Mr. Schu said as he placed the boxes of pizza on a far off table. It was funny how when everyone ate it just got quiet. Unfortunately we quickly realized that Mr. Schu forgot the drinks.

"We'll go get some from the cafeteria." Artie said motioning towards Matt, Mike, Noah and him.

Noah slowly started to move me from his lap and got up.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked me.

"Water would be nice." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed my forehead then followed the other boys out of the room.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so cute together." Brittany gushed.

"So are you and Mike." I threw back at her smiling knowingly. That got Santana and Tina pouncing at her for information. I smirked at her as she threw me a glare.

"Rachel, Mr. Schu and I need to go sign some paperwork for you okay?" Miss Pillsbury informed me. I nodded and they walked out. I quickly joined in the girls' conversation about Britt and Mike's wedding, when I felt the bed shift next to me. I looked up expecting to see Noah, but was surprised to see Finn's face there. I quickly jumped from the bed away from him in shock and instantly felt dizzy.

"Rachel." Brittany called as I grabbed my head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just moved a little too quickly." I explained and I felt her sit me down on a chair, the dizziness already disappearing.

"Rachel, are you sure you're feeling alright?" I heard Finn's voice close to me and looked up to see him towering over me.

"I'm fine Finn." I said sweetly swallowing my fear. I knew I was acting ridiculous, I just couldn't help it.

"Yeah Finn, you know how that diva can be." Quinn sneered chuckling.

"I think it's time we get out of here." Kurt said and Mercedes and Quinn walked with him out the door. I looked down hoping that Finn would follow his girlfriend, but he didn't.

"Look, Finn, can you please back away from me." I stated as kindly as I could.

"Are you scared of me Rachel? You know I didn't mean to hurt you right?" He said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hudson, she said leave her alone." Santana snapped stepping towards us. "I suggest you leave before Puck comes back and kills you for messing with her."

"No. I'm not messing with her. I just am concerned and since when has Puck been all buddy buddy with her anyway." Finn turned toward me again squeezing my shoulder smiling down at me.

"Please move Finn, I do not feel comfortable with you this close to me." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking, but ultimately failing.

"You don't trust me… but you trust Puck?" he questioned seeming angry. I nodded and he glared down at me before abruptly turning and leaving the room. I took a deep breath as Britt came up and hugged me.

"Don't worry about him Rachel, he is a douche. I don't blame you for being freaked out I would be too if I were you. No one should shove a girl." Santana said laying a comforting hand on my shoulder. I saw Tina nodding her head in agreement. We were quiet for a while when we heard the boys laughter fill the room.

"Rachel," Noah said his joking forgotten about, sensing the tension in the room. He rushed to my side. "What happened? Do you need the doctor?" He questioned looking me over. Brittany quickly moved out of his way and let him scoop me up in his arms.

"I'm fine Noah. I just got a little light headed when I jumped from the bed quickly." I smiled hoping he wouldn't be able to tell I was lying.

"That isn't exactly how it happened Rachel." Tina bravely stated only stuttering a little.

"It's no big deal Tina. I am acting childish and immature. Nothing to worry about," I finished glaring at the girls around me.

"Where did everyone go?" Artie asked.

"Mr. Schu and Miss P. went to go sign some paperwork and talk with the doctor," Santana started.

"Then Finn suddenly came up to Rachel a little while later, she sorta freaked out slightly and got really dizzy when she jumped off the bed so I sat her in the nearest chair." Brittany continued then Tina added on.

"Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn all started complaining that Rachel was just throwing a diva fit and left the room. Finn kept coming up to Rachel trying to get her to talk to him, but she kept telling him to back off and he started getting angry." Tina stuttered before she was interrupted by Santana who finished off the story.

"I bitched at him, told him Puck would kill him if he didn't back off, eventually he stormed out and we were just telling Rachel that it was okay to be afraid of him. That she isn't going crazy…well crazier than she is already." Noah squeezed me tightly kissing the top of my head. I relaxed into his embrace.

"It won't just be Puck who will kill him if he bugs you again Rach." Mike said.

"Yeah, I know we haven't really talked much, but you're pretty cool and I'm sorry for never defending you." Matt added and I gave him a small smile saying I forgave him.

"I know I am in a wheel chair, but trust me it hurts when someone rolls over your fingers." Artie added grinning evilly while everyone laughed.

"You know I have your back Berry, right? Don't forget to take the world off your shoulders and put it on me." He smiled down at me. I smiled back up getting lost in his eyes.

"Gag me," Santana said and the boys joined in making gagging noises making Noah and I jump.

"Real mature," I muttered, causing everyone to laugh more.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Brittany asked as the glee club walked down the boardwalk together. I was let out of the hospital two hours ago and after Mr. Schu got everyone to the hotel and let us freshen up he forced us to go to the boardwalk.

"I really don't care Britt, you guys can decide." I told her. I just wanted to be back at the hotel and lying in bed right now (the medicine that the doctor gave me makes me really tired). Britt, Tina, and San huddled together forming some sort of plan.

"You okay?" Noah whispered into my ear swinging his arm around my waist. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. We have been basically inseparable all day. Noah keeps thinking that I will just collapse or something. It is kind of nice to be worried about for once, especially by Noah.

"I'm fine, just a little tired from the medicine."

"Do you want to go back? Ever since Miss P told Schu off, he is a lot more lenient with you." I smiled at his concern.

"No I don't want to go back. I want to have fun with you guys tonight." I said, unfortunately I yawned at the end of the sentence.

"Alright, I am not going to fight you, but hop on my back." He said stopping us and bending over.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulous.

"You heard me sleeping beauty, get up here. If I carry you, you will be able to rest." He smirked at me and I climbed onto his back wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He caught up to the group and went back to his conversation with the guys, while I closed my eyes and rested my head on his back, listening to all the sounds of the boardwalk.

"Berry wake up!" I heard Santana yell at me, I was almost asleep.

"Shut the fuck up! If she is tired let her fucking sleep." I heard Noah whisper angrily at her.

"It's okay, Noah I wasn't fully asleep yet." I said.

"Yeah, see _Noah?_ Are you up for mini golf, Rach?" Santana asked. I nodded and looked around seeing we were already here. I quickly slid down Noah's back and Santana shoved a club at me with a ball and followed Matt to the first hole leaving me and Noah standing there.

"We don't have to play Rach," Noah said grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"We should play, we are on vacation after all, let's have some fun." I started to walk toward the first hole that Matt and San had just vacated.

Everyone was paired off in there normal twosomes, so it appears Mr. Schu gave it a rest for tonight. Noah and I joked around having fun mini golfing. In the end he won and for once my competitive streak was okay with that.

We quickly handed in our clubs and walked hand in hand out of the area with everyone. Things were just so easy with Noah; I don't really know what is going on though. He kisses me on the forehead and cheek a lot and is always holding my hand, but he hasn't done anything past that.

"Rachel…Rachel Berry is that you?" I heard someone yell towards me and I turned around looking for the source of the voice.

"Oh my gosh, David!" I yelled excitedly when I saw his familiar face. I let go of Noah's hand and ran over to him and he wrapped his long arms around me.

"I missed you Bear, how has everything been going? Why are you here?" David questioned excitedly. He was always able to talk quicker than I could, he could even talk more, which is just scary.

"I missed you too, and things have been going great recently. Also I am here for a glee club trip." I answered and he released me. I heard someone cough behind us and saw the entire glee club looking at us curiously. I could've sworn I saw Noah's eyes flash with anger (maybe jealousy), but I was just being silly.

"Sorry, how rude of me," I started slightly embarrassed. "You guys this is David…David this is the glee club from my school. I have known David since I was six. We met at a singing competition we were both entered in and just have been friends since." I explained.

"Yeah, Bear and I go way back, but I haven't seen her in like a year so sorry if we freaked you out. I get more excited than she does sometimes." He joked and poked my side.

"How is college going? Is Seth here?" I asked excitedly and I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"I'm right here girl." Seth said from behind me. I screamed and threw my arms around him.

**Puck's POV**

_How many guys does Rachel have to know? First she throws herself at this Dave guy and now another one. Seriously? I am not jealous; I am just concerned for her._ I kept arguing with myself. I saw the new guy kiss Rachel's cheek and my fists clenched. _Okay, maybe I am a little jealous._

"College is going great." Seth answered her walking around to Dave. Than he leaned down and gave Dave a peck on the cheek and Rachel smiled up at them. _What the fuck?_ Was all I could think.

"I knew you guys would be perfect for each other." Rachel turned to face us. "This is Seth you guys, he is my cousin." _Thank GOD! They are gay!_ I smiled to myself and walked up to them.

"I'm Puck." I held my hand out and shook both of their hands. Now that I knew they didn't like Rachel that way, they were suddenly a lot cooler. I stepped back and put my arm around Rachel's waist and she leaned into me. Everyone, minus the four bitches, came up to introduce themselves and all of us walked down to the beach to hang out.

"We got to go Bear." Dave said coming up to Rachel and I about an hour later. She moved out of my arms and hugged Dave tight, talking to him as Seth came up to me.

"Just because I am gay, does not mean I can't kick your ass if I need to." Seth said as I got up. "If you hurt Rachel, I will kill you."

"I would never hurt her." I said solemnly and he looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Well than, it was nice meeting you." We shook hands and he went off to say goodbye to Rachel. I looked at my watch and realized it was 11:30. It had really been a long day. I saw Rachel waving at the guys walking off in the distance and her yawn suddenly.

"I think its time to go." Miss P said, before I had the chance. Everyone nodded and I walked over to Rachel picking her up bridal style.

"What are you doing Noah?" She questioned surprised.

"I'm carrying you, genius. You pushed yourself way to hard and now you're exhausted I can tell." She looked like she was going to argue, than thought better of it. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. She was out before we even reached the bus.

I kept her in my arms the entire ride to the hotel and carried her into her room and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and left. I was completely in love with Rachel Berry.

**Author's Note:**** Okay so Puck may not be completely in character, but I like to think Puck has this soft side and that he is protective of those he loves, so that's what I write about. Sorry if making Rachel scared of Finn bugged you, but it is my story. I don't like Finn much, so even though Rachel won't always be sacred of him, he will still be a jerk and Puck will keep knocking him down a peg here or there when he bugs Rachel **

**Reviews are always nice **


	7. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for all the feedback! **** Here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee**

**Rachel's POV**

"Rachel, you need to wake up!" I heard someone say and shake me by the shoulder.

"Seriously crazy, get the hell up, I am not letting you waste my tanning time." Another voice said, sounding rather angry.

"Santana, she just got out of the hospital yesterday for a concussion, besides its only 11:00." I heard someone else stutter. I felt the shaking again. _Did they say it was 11?_

"Oh my God!" I snapped out of my sleepy state quickly. "It's 11?" I asked frantically.

"You have somewhere to be Berry?" Santana asked.

"No," I replied quickly than continue to explain myself. "I never sleep past 7 on summer vacation."

"Are you serious?" Tina asked shocked.

"Well if I got up any later I would have no time to myself…between my dance, voice, and piano lessons I need to get up early just to relax my mind." I explained grabbing my brush from my bag. Everyone else appeared to be shocked into silence.

"You guys can go if you want. I'll be down as soon as I can."

"No, we will wait for you, Rach." Britt said quickly. "Right?" From the mirror I saw her glaring at Santana daring her to leave.

"Just hurry the fuck up." Santana muttered angrily, while Tina tried to hide her chuckle.

"What took you guys so long?" Mike asked as we came into view.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Rachel just thought it would be fun to sleep in today." Britt said happily as we stood in the lobby waiting for instructions for today.

"Sorry," I mumbled embarrassed. Noah threw me a smile from his spot.

"No worries, Berry. We are still waiting on Beyonce to get down here." He joked and motioned for me to come towards him. As soon as I was within reach his arms grabbed me to sit me on his lap. Everyone laughed at my surprise scream than settled down into talking about what Schu would make us do today.

"I have arrived." I heard Kurt announce cheerfully behind me. I saw Santana roll her eyes, but that was the only attention he got from his 'entrance'.

"Okay everyone I have a big surprise today. Follow me." Mr. Schu said walking out of the lobby.

"Seriously, when is he going to realize that nobody likes his 'big surprises'?" Santana laughed with us as we followed Mr. Schu into a grassy area.

"This is a boys versus girls game." Mr. Schu started. "Girls you will find your supplies to the right, boys to the left. When I say go you may begin." Each group walked over to there respective sides and gasped. There were 10 giant buckets filled with water balloons on each of the sides and about five water guns.

"Is everyone ready?" Mr. Schu questioned. I grabbed two water balloons and looked up at Noah who was smirking at me.

"You're going down?" He mouthed to me.

"Bring it." I mouthed back.

"Go!" Mr. Schu screamed and everything went into chaos. I felt a water balloon hit my arm and quickly threw one back from where the throw came from. I had no idea who was hitting me and if I even got them back. It went on for five minutes before I felt someone's arm snake around me and water go into my face.

"Well Berry, told you I was taking you down." Noah whispered into my ear.

"Noah!" I screamed/laughed. "Let me go!" He spun me around and took me over to the guys' side.

"I think I'll keep you captive." He said, still not letting me go.

"That is against the rules." I said between chuckles.

"Fine, I'll let you go for now, but I'll find you again." He said releasing me. I quickly grabbed the water gun he had and sprinted back over to the girls.

"How is it going Rach?" Britt asked when I reached her side.

"Okay. How about you?"

"Fine. I saw you with Puck. You guys are so cute." Britt gushed and I quickly aimed the squirt gun at her and fired.

"You aren't supposed to hit your own team mate." Brittany sputtered at me, a smile clear on her face.

"Sorry, I forgot." I said innocently and ran away to hide behind a tree and catch my breath.

After a few more minutes of commotion someone came up and grabbed me from behind again.

"Noah!" I screamed turning. It wasn't Noah though, it was Finn. I jumped away, quickly.

"I got you Rachel." Finn looked down at me coming forward again. I went to squirt him with the gun, but he quickly grabbed it out of my hands. Before I could move he had his hand around my wrist.

"Why the hell do you keep hiding from me Rachel?" Finn snapped at me angrily.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I don't feel comfortable around you right now." I said and my voice cracked a little from my irrational fear. "Please let go of me!" I said shaking my hand away, but he gripped tighter.

"No!" He screamed. "You are being a stupid drama queen!" He sneered down at me terrifyingly.

"Noah!" I screamed as loud as I could, but I wasn't sure he would be able to hear with all the commotion.

"Are you kidding me? You are screaming for Puck's help?" He got closer (if that was even possible) glaring down at me. I looked away and saw Tina looking towards me and her eyes widen as she saw Finn.

"Noah!" I screamed again and Tina nodded rushing away.

"Shut up and tell me why the hell you like him more!" Finn yelled.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard Noah scream from behind me.

"Nothing about you Puck, get out of here!" Finn yelled gripping his hand tighter making me wince. Noah was by my side in a second ripping Finn's hand off me, before he jumped at Finn. They fell to the ground Noah on top of Finn, punching and kicking. I felt someone pull me away and looked down to see Artie moving me away.

"Someone stop them!" I yelled. Than I saw Finn punch Noah's stomach. "Noah!" I screamed tears flowing down my eyes. Artie pulled me onto his lap and hugged me.

"Mike and Matt will stop them Rach. You can't go you might get hurt like last time." Artie said holding me tight. I looked and saw Mike and Matt pulling the two off each other. I felt helpless. _Why and how is this happening?_ I kept thinking in my mind.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Noah's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "If Matt and Mike weren't here you'd be dead right now." His voice was venomous. Mr. Schu came then came up and dragged Finn away, the trio following. Noah turned to face me his green eyes filled with concern and possibly _love?_ _Now you are being silly Rachel,_ I chastised myself. Artie gave me a squeeze before he let me go. I slowly got up and walked over to Noah.

"Are you okay?" I asked timidly looking Noah over, but I didn't see any cuts or bruises.

"Don't worry about me…I'm fine," He grabbed my hands and started looking my wrist (where Finn had grabbed me) over. "Does it hurt? What was he doing? Did he touch you anywhere else?" Noah fired off one by one.

"No it doesn't hurt, it looks way worse than it feels. He did not touch me anywhere else and I' not sure how to answer your second question."

"What do you mean you don't know how to answer it?"

"He just seemed angry. He was angry that I was friends with you. Angry that I am afraid of him. Just plain angry." I said and Noah pulled me in holding me close. He kept kissing the top of my head and whispering soothing words to me as I let the tears fall freely.

"I just don't get it," I heard Santana in the background. "This is Finn… I mean the harmless giant, now he is attacking Rachel. What the hell is his issue?" Santana finished and everyone mumbled there agreement and I tuned the rest out just focusing on Noah and his arms around me, drawing designs on my back to sooth me.

"I think we should go have fun and relax for a while," Miss P said after a while of silence. "I'm going to see what happened to the others." And with that she left. Tina, Artie, Matt, and San went to the pool while the rest of us went to the beach.

"Are you sure you are up for it Rachel?" Brittany asked softly from my left.

"I am fine, Britt. I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just have some fun." I smiled and we linked arms and made our way there, with Noah and Mike following behind us.

"Let's walk down the beach!" Brittany exclaimed her idea as Mike and Noah stopped in front of us. "It will be fun. We can see the sights." Noah and Mike exchanged a look before Matt replied.

"Alright, we'll come." Mike said and grabbed Brittany's hand walking away.

"Come on Noah!" I said grabbing his hand, quickly following after Britt and Mike. The four of us walked and chatted easily, it was relaxing. Noah and I never let go of each other. His hand stayed twined with mine, his thumb rubbing little designs as we walked. When we saw the sun setting we decided it was time to head back.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Mercedes bitched when we walked into the lobby door.

"Thanks to Miss Thang over there Mr. Schu is canceling the trip. I still have yet to complete my proper tanning plan! You better fix the mess you've made." Kurt freaked out on me.

_My mess? I didn't cause any of this! I didn't want any of this to happen._ I was so angry with them pinning it on me, I was actually speechless.

"This is not Rachel's fault!" Brittany screeched at them, Mike and Noah nodding their agreement. "It is Finn's fault and if you want to go throwing the blame around it's yours too. Rachel had a concussion from when you two pushed her and she banged her head! Don't you dare pin this on her!" Brittany's face was red with anger. _Wow! I never imagined that she could get that angry, or even angry at all._

"Don't forget Hummel, you aren't officially a girl, so Puck and I can kick your ass." Mike said coming up in front of me with Brittany, crossing his arms. Noah just kept his grip tight around me, holding me close and glaring at the people in front of us.

"Where is he?" I asked Kurt. "Where is Mr. Schu?"

"In his room," he sneered and walked off, with Mercedes following.

"I'll be right back you guys." I said tiredly pulling out of Noah's arms.

"What are you going to do Berry?" Noah asked following me into the elevator.

"I'm going to tell him that we should stay."

"Why? So Kurt can get his way?" He sounded angry, but I was too tired to care.

"No. I don't want to go home to an empty house just yet. Do you know that my 'loving fathers' have yet to call me and ask me if I am okay? Or how about I called them and was sent straight to voicemail? I just want a little while away from the loneliness." Tears were flowing from my eyes before I could stop them. Noah kissed the top of my head and held me close.

"Rachel, I promise that you won't be lonely anymore, even after we leave here. You're fathers have no idea what they are missing out on. You are beautiful, talented, funny, smart, and so much more." He kissed my head again than tilted my chin so I could see into his eyes.

_Ding!_We jumped apart at the sound of the elevator reaching its destination. He grabbed my hand and we walked to Mr. Schu's door together.

"I'll wait out here Berry." I nodded and knocked on the door.

"Rachel," Mr. Schu sounded surprised. "Come in." He opened the door for me and revealed a huge suite. _Of course he gets the best room!_

"Sit down Rachel. What can I do for you?"

"I don't want to leave Mr. Schu. I don't think its fair if you make us leave now when we are only here for four days! Just because of myself and Finn are having… issues…it doesn't mean everyone else should be punished."

"Rachel," Mr. Schu sighed. "What is going on with Finn is beyond _issues_. He is harassing you. Physically hurting you." He ran his hand slowly through his hair. "I know I may not have always been fair to you, but I am going to start. You are a great girl and I think I was jealous knowing that you'll be going wherever you want while I'm still stuck in Lima and it was wrong for me to take it out on you. I will treat you better and listen to you more." _Wow! Who would've thought? That is the second time this has happened this week!_

"Than listen to me now. I want to stay here for the whole week. Noah will keep me safe from Finn. I just want to have a good vacation." I pleaded with him. After a few moments he nodded, somewhat reluctant.

"Thank you!" I jumped up and rushed out the door to Noah. "We are staying!"

"That's great Rach!" We hugged each other and then I yawned exhausted.

"We should get you into bed Rach. Have you been feeling okay?" He asked worriedly leading me to my room.

"I feel fine. I guess I am just drained from all this drama. It gets to be really stressful trying to please everyone." I unlocked my door and we sat on my bed.

"Than don't try to please everyone. They don't matter." He said.

"Wow that was corny." We chuckled and I laid out on my bed.

"I should get going." He said starting to get up.

"No," I grabbed his hand. "Stay for a little while." I looked up at him and he nodded slowly laying down next to me. I cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I quickly fell asleep listening to his breathing.

**Puck's POV**

_I looked down at Rachel sleeping. She was absolutely beautiful, inside and out. I know I am a stud and all badass, but I can't bring myself to care when I'm around her. As stupid as it sounds she makes me a better person. _

_I felt like I was going to kill Finn today. My supposed best friend! Why won't he leave her alone? She doesn't deserve any of this shit from him or anyone else. Her dads don't deserve her either. I never even met them and I already want to kill them for the pain they put her through. She shouldn't have to go through it. Somehow I will make it stop._

I closed my eyes listening to Rachel's even breathing and was soon asleep.

**Author's Note:**** So what did you think? I was about to have Rachel and Noah get together, but part of me wasn't ready for it just yet. I think I am going to have Puck set this whole amazing plan up and then tell her how he feels. How would you like that? **

**Review Please**


	8. Thursday

**Author's Note: ****Thanks for the feedback! I am so happy that everyone likes it so far. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee, I am simply borrowing it.**

**Rachel's POV**

"Wake up you two!" I heard Santana yell. _Two?_ _What in the world did she mean?_ I slowly started to awake and I was surprised to feel two strong arms wrapped around me. My pillow was a lot harder than I remembered also.

"Rachel," I heard Noah's deep voice whisper to me. "You got to get up." My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was in Noah's arms, my head lying on his chest. I looked up at him and smiled. I could wake up like this everyday for the rest of my life and be happy.

"Get the hell out of here Puckerman!" Santana screeched, making us jump apart. "I saved your asses last night from room check, but Miss P is coming down here in ten minutes to check on Rachel."

"Calm down San." Noah grumbled at her. "I'm leaving." He quickly kissed me on the forehead than ran out the door.

"Thank you for covering for us last night." I smiled at her. "Even though we weren't doing anything, we just simply fell asleep by accident."

"Bullshit. The way you two cuddle is sickening." She smirked at me, but I could swear there was a hint of a smile she was hiding.

"Well I think I am going to take a quick shower." I said and gathered my stuff.

"Didn't you hear me? Miss P is coming soon."

"I'll be really quick, don't worry. Running late to voice lessons after dance class taught me how to quickly shower." Santana just shook her head at me disbelievingly. I got out of the shower and dressed within seven minutes. As I was packing my beach bag I heard a knock on the door.

"It's Miss Pillsbury, may I come in." I opened the door and she quickly entered.

"Hey, Miss P." Santana smiled politely than quickly left the room. Miss P and I sat down on my made bed and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Is there something you need?" I questioned, slightly annoyed that I was stuck waiting here without an explanation.

"Well, Rachel I wanted to talk about how you are doing. I don't want the 'I'm fine' that you give everyone else. I want you to tell me how you have been feeling with this entire situation. I am your guidance counselor I want to help you." She smiled at me encouragingly.

"To tell you the truth Miss P, I am not sure how I feel. It has been one weird week. For the first time, I have real friends in Glee and I'm so ecstatic about that. Than Finn is suddenly acting weird and truthfully it terrifies me. I don't get his behavior at all. Than Noah keeps helping me and he makes me feel safe and protected and he has been so nice to me." I rambled on letting it all out, unable to stop. "My fathers have yet to call and ask me if I'm okay and it just hurts so much that they don't even care. Than Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn have a blast making fun of me or blaming me for everything that goes wrong and make me feel worthless." I finished. I don't even think everything made complete sense. I just kept jumping for one thing to the next.

"It's okay Rachel. The emotions you are feeling are perfectly normal. No matter what though, you have to remember who you are and you can't let others put you down. I understand you probably think it's easier said than done, but I know you can do it. You have a great group of friends behind you, especially Noah. Make sure you at least let him in behind your wall."

"I have told him basically everything I told you. I know I can trust him." I said quietly.

"That's great! Now I'll let you get on with your day and you can come get me anytime you need to." She gave me a quick hug than left.

_Okay, that was weird. Nice, but weird.

* * *

_

"Okay everyone we are going to play volleyball." Mr. Schu said as we walked onto the beach. "I want Puck, Rachel, Brittany, Mike, and Tina on one side. Than Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Quinn, Santana, and Matt on the other side. Artie will be score keeper." Noah kept his grip on my hand and glared over at Finn while we waited for the game to start.

"You can't kill him with a volleyball." I joked to Noah.

"No, but I can't hurt him and make it look like a complete accident." He smirked down at me. I tried to glare back, but failed and ended up laughing.

"Since the teams are uneven Rachel's team can serve first." Mr. Schu tossed the ball to me. My competitiveness was slowly staring to creep in. I heard Artie scream 'Go Rachel' for me as I served the ball. It went over the net where Matt hit it back, than Mike gave it a tap up and Noah spiked it. (A/N: I don't know much about volleyball, so sorry if it's not correct or something.) The game continued on without any problems for about twenty minutes.

"Next score wins the game!" Artie shouted excitedly. Santana served the ball over, Brittany hit it back, than Matt hit it back to us. I saw Noah smirk than he quickly spiked the ball at Finn's head hitting him square in the face.

"Game! Right side wins!" Artie shouted excitedly rolling himself over to us in his sand approved wheelchair.

"What the hell?" I heard Finn shout at Mr. Schu angrily. "Puck hit me in the face, that doesn't count at all for them winning."

"Finn, I'm sure it was an accident and no one went to save the ball so it's their point." He sighed tiredly than started to got to pack up the net.

"Yeah Finn," Noah shouted over my shoulder while he was hugging me. "It was an accident." I buried my face into his chest trying to keep from laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that Noah." I said between chuckles.

"What do you mean Berry, it was a complete accident." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Let's go get a late lunch." Artie said as everyone began to calm down. The entire glee club walked down to a little restaurant at the end of the street. I stayed close by Noah's side the entire time, Finn's glares appeared to be worse than before and were still creeping me out.

* * *

Lunch was relatively quiet. Everyone kept conversation simple and easy. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

"Hello," I answered stepping away from the table so I could hear the other line.

"Rachel dear, it's you father."

"Hi dad," I said quietly.

"Yes well, I was just letting you know that your dad and I are going on vacation tonight and won't be back till mid September."

"Oh…okay where are you going?" I asked trying not to sound upset, but knowing that if I did my father wouldn't care anyway.

"That is none of your business. We left enough money in your account to last you for groceries and clothes. We will have our cell phones off the entire trip so if you need to reach someone call your cousin or something. Bye." He said with that and hung up.

"Bye." I whispered quietly into the silence. _He didn't even ask if I as feeling okay!_ I fumed trying to turn my sadness into anger. I felt everyone's eyes on my back, especially Noah's. I knew they were concerned, but I needed to pull it together. I quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello," I heard the male voice answer on the other end.

"Hey Seth, it's me." I said as brightly as I could.

"I don't believe I know who me is…" He joked on the other end.

"Are you busy at all the end of July and month of August?" I questioned putting the joking aside.

"Nope not at all, I just have to be back on campus August 29, but that's it. Why? What's wrong?"

"Maybe if you want to you can stay with me at my house than? I won't be home till late this Saturday. You can bring Dave too."

"Where are they going this time?" He sounded angry. He knew how it was with my fathers they have been leaving me home alone for long periods of time since I was ten.

"He wouldn't tell me. He just told me they will be gone till mid September and I hate staying home alone. The house is way too big and too quiet."

"Okay Bear. I'll be there and Dave will too. See you soon."

"Thank you so much, bye!" I was a little more excited at the thought of spending the rest of the summer with Dave and Seth, but I was still crushed. I shut my phone and closed my eyes for a moment than put on a bright smile and walked back over to the table where everyone, except Noah, seemed to have gone back to their conversations.

"What's going on Berry?" He gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

"Nothing of importance," I lied keeping my smile bright.

"That's bull and you know it. I won't make you tell me here, but later you are going to tell me everything." I nodded and quickly joined into the conversations around me before my emotions got the best of me.

* * *

"Okay Rachel, it's time to tell me what is going on." Noah said as he pulled me down the beach away from the group. We walked for a while until the group was out of sight than he sat us down in the sand.

"Come on Rachel, you can trust me." I looked from my spot in his lap into his eyes.

"I trust you Noah. It's just hard to talk about."

"Well how about you start from the phone call you got."

"Okay, my dad called earlier and I was thinking he was going to check up on me. Instead he said that he and my other father are going away and won't be back until mid September, he continues telling me that they left money and aren't keeping their cell phones I guess they don't want contact with me." I stopped getting a little upset. It was quiet for a moment than I continued. "When I asked where they were going he refused to tell me, than he just hung up. No goodbye, no are you feeling okay, no I love you and be safe." A couple tears betrayed me and slid down my cheek. Noah held me close wiping the tears away.

"So you're going to be by yourself until they get home?"

"No, that was what the second call was about. I called Seth and asked if he would stay with me until he had to go back to school. I hate staying there alone. Every noise terrifies me when it's really quiet in the house. I guess I should be used to it. They have been doing this since I was ten, but the way they just dismiss me always hurts." I sobbed into Noah's shoulder for a while, while he comforted me.

"If you want to, you can stay with me after Seth leaves. You won't have to be alone than."

"I couldn't possibly do that Noah." I said quietly.

"Sure you can, my mom loves you. She has seen you in temple and thinks you are the best person to walk this planet. My sister wishes she could be you with your voice." I blushed at the compliments.

"I highly doubt that Noah." I murmured embarrassed.

"Well when we get home, you'll just have to see for yourself." He smiled down at me.

"We should probably get going." He said after a few minutes of silence. "Britt may just send a search party after us soon." I chuckled at his joke and slowly stood up.

"Wow, the sun is setting. We have been gone a while."

"I know and I am starving so lets move before my stomach eats itself." He grabbed my hand and started walking.

"That is not possible. You can be hungry, but it is impossible for your stomach to eat itself." I said confused.

"It's a joke Rachel." He laughed and I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Brittany exclaimed when we came into view.

"Sorry Puck, but we are taking Rachel tonight. We are going to have a girl's slumber party the pizza is already on its way." Tina said when we got closer. Brittany reached out and dragged me away from Noah.

"Night Rach have fun!" He chuckled as they pulled me away.

"Goodnight," I smiled over my shoulder as Santana helped Brittany drag me away, with Tina following behind.

"Okay we have pizza, snacks, movies, and questions." Brittany did her check list out loud.

"Questions?" I was seriously confused.

"Yup, what is going on between you and Puck?" Santana asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing is going on. We are just really good friends." I said quickly. Santana got out her phone and showed me a picture of the two of us sleeping together, I assume from last night.

"This picture appears to be more than just two friends." Tina jumped in.

"Well that's all we are." I murmured getting slightly annoyed.

"Okay so you guys are just friends." Brittany sighed. "But would you like to be more than that?" I thought quietly for a moment.

"Yes," I answered quietly. "I would like that, but Noah is not interested in me that way so please can we just drop it." The three girls looked around at each other than nodded.

"Should we watch The Last Song, 50 First Dates, or She's the Man?" Tina asked changing the conversation. After deciding on She's the Man we quickly got into our PJ's and popped in the movie. Talking and laughing, not falling asleep till well after midnight.

**Puck's POV**

"Let's hang out in our room for a little while." Artie suggested to the four of us. We all quickly agreed and got ourselves three trays of pizza and hung out for a while in our room.

"Hey you guys I need your help with something." I said after a while. The three turned there attention to me. "I have a plan to ask Rachel out tomorrow and I don't want any interruptions so I need your help keeping the other girls away."

"No prob dude." Mike said. "What's the plan?" I quickly told them everything I had planned and they threw in some advice of their own along the way.

"Now that that's settled who wants to watch Dinner for Schmucks?" Matt asked. And we hung out the rest of the night. All three trays off pizza were finished. Matt and Mike crashed on the floor after one and Artie and I crashed not long after that.

**Author's Note:**** I love how everyone keeps adding this to favorites and alerts, but some actual reviews would be nice **


	9. Friday

**Author's Note:**** Okay well here is the moment that I have been prolonging. I think one more chapter after this.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee nor do I own **_**Crazy for the Girl**_** by Evan and Jaron**

**Rachel's POV**

"Holy crap!" Santana exclaimed as everyone was slowly gaining consciousness. "How much did we eat last night?" I looked around and was shocked to see the entire large tray of pizza gone, plus all five bags of chips empty. The chocolate covered pretzels and gummy bears were gone too.

"Clam down San," Britt mumbled. "Sue won't find out if we don't tell her." I turned to look at her as she closed her eyes and crashed again. I looked over and saw Santana moving around mumbling about going for a jog and she quickly left. Tina was still asleep on San's bed, looking as if she could possibly be dead.

"Are you guys alive in there?" I heard Mike question as he knocked on the door. I slowly made my way over to it and all the guys quickly pushed me aside to get in. I yawned and leaned up against the wall for support feeling as if I was about to collapse.

"What the hell Rachel?" I heard Artie ask. "Sit down before you collapse." I started to walk, but fell into Artie's lap instead. He just steadied me and held me there.

"Are you okay Rach?" I heard Mike ask. I nodded my head not moving from my spot on Artie's lap.

"Maybe you should call Puck." I heard Matt say.

"Noah isn't here?" I questioned sleepily too tired to open my eyes again to see for myself.

"No, he needed to do something before Mr. Schu wanted us downstairs so we came to get you guys." Artie said.

"It is six in the morning!" I heard Brittany screech.

"Yeah, why won't you guys leave us alone?" I heard Tina add.

"Mr. Schu wants us all downstairs at seven, he has 'a surprise' yet again." Mike said trying to calm the cranky girls down.

I jumped a little when I heard a knock on the door, but beside that remained unmoving.

"What the hell do you mean something is wrong with Rachel?" I heard Noah's voice question through the door. I heard a slam, which I am assuming was the door, than I felt myself being lifted out of Artie's lap.

"Rachel? Are you feeling okay?" Noah asked gently. I mumbled a yeah and cuddled into his warmth a little more.

"I think she is just over tired Puck." Britt said, calmer than before. "We only went to sleep like two and hours ago, if even that." I heard the door open and close and it was really quiet again.

"Rachel, you have to get up and get dressed." I could hear the pleading in his voice. Slowly my eyes fluttered open to see the room empty.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Tina and Britt left to go get ready, which is what you need to do." I mumbled an okay and went to stand up. Noah kept his grip on me as I stood regaining my bearings for a moment.

"Leave the bathroom door unlocked Berry." Noah said after I had gathered my things. I looked up at him incredulously. "I mean if you fall on your ass in the shower because you were stupid enough to stay up until four in the morning I want to know that I will be able to get in there to help you." I huffed and walked into the bathroom, leaving it unlocked.

* * *

"Looking good Berry," Noah said when I came out. I was wearing a green tank top and jean shorts. I just rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my bag of essentials and walked out, with Noah following closely behind. Seeing that I was practically dead on my feet, Noah somewhat carried me the entire hallway into the elevator.

"What does he have planned for us today?" I asked tiredly.

"Not sure Berry, but I'm sure as soon as we get to the lobby Schu won't be able to contain himself any longer." I chuckled thinking of our eccentric teacher. _He always knows how to act like a child, sometimes I feel we are more responsible than he is._

"There you are!" Mr. Schu said when the elevator doors opened revealing the entire glee group in the lobby. "Everyone get on the bus."

"Um… Mr. Schu, where exactly are we going?" Artie asked as the rest of the group looked up questioningly.

"It's a surprise! Now move it." With that Mr. Schu walked out to the bus and everyone slowly followed.

"I really hate his surprises." I mumbled to Noah and Matt as the helped me walk, so I didn't collapse.

"Surprises are fun Rach." Matt replied as he sat me down on the seat and Noah put my bag in the compartment above our heads.

"Not his! They always end in disaster for me." I could tell I sounded over dramatic, but I was too tired to care.

"Don't be so dramatic, diva." Mercedes said from the seat in front of me. "It is your fault everything you do ends in disaster."

"Shut up and turn around bitch." Noah replied calmly sitting down next to me.

"Oh no you…"

"Mercedes face forward please." Miss P interrupted her.

"Yes Mercedes it's going to be over and hour car ride please sit the right way." Mr. Schu added after he received a glare from Miss P.

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll wake you up when we get there." Noah smiled down at me and I cuddled into him. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Puck's POV**

I looked down at the beautiful girl sleeping in my arms. She was the most amazing person I have ever met.

"Dude are you ready for tonight?" Mike asked from the seat across from me. I looked over and saw Brittany sleeping next to him.

"Yup," I smirked. "I honestly don't think these girls can handle sleepovers." I said trying to take the attention away from my plan. I looked around and saw that Tina and Santana were both passed out too.

"Well when they only got like less than two hours of sleep. With the eventful couple of days and there lack of sleep combined, I am shocked that they were even able to get dressed and down to the bus." Mike joked. _By 'eventful' Mike meant hell. Rachel had been in the hospital, than actually physically attacked by Finn. (I still need to kill him!) Than Rach was given the news that her dads were leaving her for about two months! I have no idea how Rachel dealt with this all, by herself. She always deals with shit and than puts the smile on and helps all the people who are asswholes to her and forgives them! I mean she forgave me! Why?_

"Actually, Tina collapsed on my lap after she got dressed," Artie threw in dragging me from my train of thought.

"Yeah and me and Matt practically carried Rach on the bus." I interjected. The rest of the ride was filled with quiet banter and joking as the girls slept. We arrived at the spot at 9:15, thankfully there had been major construction and the girls got a little longer to sleep.

**Rachel's POV**

"We're here," Noah said gently shaking me.

"Where is here?" I questioned while I rubbed my eyes.

"No clue." He got up and grabbed my bag out of the compartment and extended his hand to me. "Let's get moving." I groaned and took his hand.

"I'm not going to collapse." I told him when he wrapped his arms tightly around me as we stood waiting for our directions. His only response was to hold tighter.

"Okay we are going boating everyone." Miss P explained once everyone was off the bus.

"What are we going to do on a boat all day?" Finn questioned from somewhere behind me.

"Truthfully…I have no idea." Miss P sounded a little annoyed with this idea. She then motioned for us to follow her and walked off.

"Do you think one you girls can fake sea sickness and get us out of it?" Mike questioned.

"Why does it have to be the girls? If you want out so badly you can do it." Santana answered bitchily.

"It is not badass to get sea sick. That is something girls do, not guys." Noah threw in and I elbowed his stomach. "God that hurt!" He exclaimed while everyone else laughed.

"Good," I murmured.

"I will throw you off the boat if I need to." Noah whispered in my ear.

"You would miss me too much." I joked back. "Think about how boring it would be without my crazy." He squeezed my hand.

"I happen to like your 'crazy', but if you keep being mean to me I will throw you off and eventually come back for you."

"This is our ship," Mr. Schu interrupted us. I looked up at him in the boat and had to refrain myself from laughing out loud. He was standing there in a complete sailor's uniform. I felt Noah lean down and hide his face in my hair while his body shook with laughter.

"What on earth are you wearing Mr. Schu?" Britt asked.

"What do you mean? I am wearing a proper sailing outfit. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not at all, Schu…Not at all." She replied hopping up on the boat with Mike following closely behind.

"What exactly is the plan Schu?" Noah asked once everyone was settled on the catamaran.

"We are going to have some fun today," Mr. Schu answered as the ship started. "I have games and food, it'll be great!" Mr. Schu tossed me two hula hoops.

"What's this for?"

"I want you to stand on the netted area and start a hula hoop competition." He than turned around and left.

"We are going to start a hula hoop competition." I said and was met with not one ounce of excitement. "Okay well everyone what two people want to start?" I asked acting as excited as I could.

"I'll go," Finn said immediately walking towards me. I got extremely nervous for a moment before I realized I was holding the hula hoops. "Thanks Rach." He said when I handed it to him. I nodded.

"Finn, you can stand over there." I pointed to the side that was further away from me.

"I will," He said and stood right behind me. I saw Noah get tense and pleaded with my eyes for him not to react.

"Anyone else, please?" I begged wanting someone to hurry up so I could get rid of Finn.

"I'll go Berry," Santana said getting up and coming towards me.

"Thank you Santana," she nodded understanding that I was thanking him for more than one thing. Both got set up in there positions.

"The first person to fall or stop hula hooping will loose while the next person will continue onto the next ride," I explained quickly stepping off the netting of the boat. "Ready, set, begin."

I watched as Santana balanced herself easily and started to hula hoop, while Finn was struggling. After about a minute Finn lost balance and fell down. Tina went next, than Mike, Matt, Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn all of who lost to Santana.

"Do you really think you can beat me Britt?" Santana asked as Britt stepped up to her place.

"Bring it," and with that they were off. Everyone was cheering as the two cheerleaders kept going.

"Are you good Rach?" I felt Noah come up behind me resting his hands on my hips.

"I'm fine. You are up against whoever wins."

"No way, babe. That is not going to happen."

"Are you afraid you'll loose to a girl Noah?" I acted shocked.

"Hell no, but I'm not hula hooping."

"Please, for me?" I looked up at him threw my eyelashes giving my best puppy dog face.

"Cute Rach, but it's not going to work. I have a little sister remember." I rolled my eyes at him and turned to watch Britt and San who were going on about seven minutes now. After a good fifteen minutes Santana lost balance and Britt was the champion. She started jumping around excitedly, but suddenly stopped.

"Rachel, you didn't go yet."

"I was judging Britt," I explained slowly.

"No way, Tina you judge I need to go against Rachel." She dragged me over to my spot and handed me the hula hoop. "Don't even bother trying to fight me, you are doing this." I nodded my head and got ready.

"Get ready, set…GO!" For normally being quiet her voice can easily carry across a loud group, I thought as I started. Thanks to my ballet training I was able to balance fairly well. I could here Noah yelling for me with Artie. I heard Kurt yelling for me to 'just fall off the damn boat.' I then saw Matt slap him in the back of the head and I laughed when he gave me a thumbs up.

"You guys have been going for twenty minutes!" Tina exclaimed excitedly. I looked over at Britt and gave her a smile which she returned.

"This is actually kind of fun," I yelled to her.

"I know. I find it kind of relaxing also." After she finished her sentence I felt the catamaran suddenly lift higher than it has the entire time and I stumbled forward and fell. I felt my foot slip through an open part of the netting.

"Ow! Shoot!" I screamed at the sudden pain in my ankle. I felt someone jump down next to me.

"Crap! Are you okay Rach?" Noah asked as he carefully pulled my foot out. Once he got it out I gently pointed and flexed my foot. Thankfully there was barely any pain.

"I'll be fine. I think it was just the initial shock." I explained as I sat up next to him.

"Good," He murmured swinging his arm around me pulling me close.

"Damn Rachel, that looked bad." Mike said coming up with Brittany and sitting next to me.

"It was no big deal. I'm good. Looks like you're the champ Britt."

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed and we all laughed at how excited she was.

* * *

"Okay we'll be stopping up here you guys, you'll be able to swim in the ocean." Miss P explained after we ate.

"Sweet," Noah said next to me. "Hey Miss P is it okay if we jump off the end of the boat?" He sounded way too excited in my opinion.

"I already asked the captain and he said it was perfectly safe." Mr. Schu answered coming up to the group. The boat stopped then and the captain announced we were free to swim now. A bunch of the guys quickly jumped off the edge of the boat and so did Santana and Tina.

"This is going to be epic Rach." Noah said dragging me toward the end of the boat.

"There is no way I am jumping off this boat Noah! It is completely insane."

"I'll keep you safe Rach," Noah said seriously. "You know you want to do it!" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I was confused for a moment before I got the double meaning.

"You are incorrigible Noah!" I blushed. He laughed than gripped my hand tighter.

"You will love this Rachel, just try it." He looked into my eyes.

"You have to swear that you will not let go of me." I wavered.

"I swear. You'll be safe with me."

"Well then, in the words of Rory Gilmore 'You jump, I jump, Jack!" I said excitedly because I finally got to use that quote, but also nervously for what I was about to do.

"On three," Noah smiled at me. "One, Two…Three!" I screamed as we jumped off the boat and landed into the freezing cold water. After a second or two under the water Noah pulled me up to the surface.

"Wow that was fantastic! I can't believe I just jumped!" I said excitedly still holding onto Noah's hand tightly.

"I knew you would love it." He smiled and gently pushed some of my hair back from my face. I stared into his eyes and his face slowly cupped my cheek. Suddenly something splashed our faces.

"I am going to kill you Chang!" Noah exclaimed swimming after him. Before I knew it a war was going on.

* * *

"That was actually fun Schu," Noah said as we all hopped onto the bus.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." I chuckled at how proud of himself Mr. Schu seemed to be. "We should be back at the hotel by 7ish. The rest of the night is yours. The rules are that you can't leave the area we are in. You're cell phones must be on you at all times and curfew is 11." With that he sat down next to Miss P and everyone started to fall asleep after the long day.

* * *

"Rachel you need to meet Noah down on the beach." Santana said as I came out of the shower.

"Okay, I'll be down there in ten minutes. I just need to get dressed." I told her. "Why does he need to see me?"

"I have no idea." She said and left the room. I quickly threw on my flower print tank top and shorts. I threw my hair in a pony tail and left the room. I walked down to the beach and saw Noah standing off to the side. I waved at him and started walking faster. All of the sudden he picked up a guitar and started playing. I stopped when I was about a foot away from him confused.

**Puck's POV**

I finally finished the song I was writing for her earlier this morning. I knew if I wanted to be with Rachel I should make a huge gesture. _Not that she deserves anything less._ I could see her walking toward me in the distance. She waved at me and quickened her pace, and I couldn't help but smile and wave back.

As she got closer, I picked up my guitar getting it ready. _It's now or never._ I started to play the guitar. Rachel stopped about a foot in front of me, confusion all over her face.

_She rolls the window down__  
__And she__  
__Talks over the sound__  
__Of the cars that pass us by__  
__And I don't know why__  
__But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her__  
__She looks at me__  
__She's got me thinking about her constantly__  
__But she don't know how I feel__  
__And as she carries on without a doubt__  
__I wonder if she's figured out__  
__I'm crazy for this girl_

I smiled at her. Not some smirk I normally give the girls, but a real smile.

_Right now__  
__Face to face__  
__All my fears__  
__Pushed aside__  
__And right now__  
__I'm ready to spend the rest of my life__  
__With you_

Her face lit up. Her smile reaching her eyes making them shine.

_Would you look at her__  
__She looks at me__  
__She's got me thinking about her constantly__  
__But she don't know how I feel__  
__And as she carries on without a doubt__  
__I wonder if she's figured out__  
__I'm crazy for this girl__  
_

I gently put the guitar down and turned to see her running into my arms. I held her close and could feel her tears on my shirt.

"Noah, that was beautiful." She said quietly. I tilted her chin up and slowly lowered my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and sweet and just perfect. I could kiss her all day if she let me. (_A/N: That's a line from a Bruno Mars song._)

**Rachel's POV**

_I am kissing Noah Puckerman! _It feels like fireworks are going off. It is completely perfect.

"I'm crazy 'bout you Rachel," Noah whispered as we broke apart.

"I think I'm crazy about you too." I said back and I leaned in again and found his lips. This kiss was more frantic and I guess you would say hot. I felt his tongue trace over my lips and let him enter. When we pulled apart for air I heard people cheering in the background. Noah and I looked at each other and turned to see the club behind us.

"We can never get fucking privacy with those people." I heard him mutter under his breath. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's run." I smiled as he looked at me questioningly. He quickly grabbed my hand and we ran down the beach away from them. Laughing Noah and I collapsed to the ground with me on top of him. He pulled me in for a kiss and I was soon lost in everything Noah, the way his hands felt wrapped around me, his calloused fingers running along my lower back, the feeling of his mow hawk on my fingers. When we pulled apart for air he slowly kissed down my neck before pulling back. We laid back in the sand cuddling together, the light of the moon shining down on us.

"Tonight was amazing, Noah." I kissed his shoulder. "Was that song and original?"

"Yeah it was. I just started working on it about two or three days ago." He sounded slightly embarrassed. _Cute!_

"It was probably the best song I have ever heard."

"That's good, considering it's about you." He joked kissing my hair. I sighed contentedly. Tonight really was perfect. I was serenaded in the moonlight, by Noah, who continued telling me he was crazy about me.

"Why did you forgive me Rachel?" Noah asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was probably the biggest asshole you have ever had to deal with and you have just forgiven me so easily. Don't get me wrong I am damn happy you did, but I don't understand why. I don't deserve it."

"I could tell you never genuinely met anything that you did to hurt me. I always saw a little bit of guilt flash through your eyes after you had thrown a slushie or insulted me. When you joined glee you stopped and than later on you apologized to me and I knew it was genuine." I took a deep breath. "I also didn't hold it against you because you never really knew me. You knew what I wanted you to, but you didn't know all of me. Does that make any sense?"

"In a crazy way, I think it does." He laughed and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Besides," I mumbled against his lips. "You are very far from the biggest asshole I know." Noah pulled away looking me right in the eyes.

"Say the word and I'll kick all of there asses, Rach." He closed the distance between our lips and kissed me again. We chatted happily and kissed until Noah's phone rang.

"That was Chang," Noah said once he was off the phone. "As much as I am enjoying this, Mike said Schu wants us back there in five." I nodded and slowly got up off of Noah. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my temple than pulled us along. Once we got to the hotel he brought me to my room and kissed me goodnight.

I shut the door behind me and lied down on my bed. Thinking about how perfect this day was. It almost felt like a perfect dream, but I knew it wasn't. I didn't want to close my eyes. I didn't want the day to end for us to go home tomorrow, but unfortunately my will crumbled and I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**** So I hoped you liked it! I was going to use the song **_**Just the Way You Are**_** by Bruno Mars, but decided against it. I wanted to use this because I think it would be weird for them to say the 'I love yous' so soon so I decided to use the 'I'm crazy about you' approach. Do you get what I'm saying? Anyway here is a link to a picture of a catamaran for those who have no clue what it is or what it looks like.**

**.com/  
**


	10. SaturdayThe End

**Author's Note: ****Okay so here is the last chapter **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee**

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey Santana?" I asked nervously as we were packing up our suit cases.

"What's up Berry?"

"Well, I was wondering if now…"I trailed off not knowing how to word it.

"Spit it out!" She snapped.

"Are you going to go back to hating me after we leave here?" She looked up at me surprised.

"Are you shitting me?" I started playing with the hem of my shirt nervous. "As much as you annoy the crap out of me Berry, I am happy that we are friends now and I am not going to stop." I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you." She chuckled than pulled away.

"No hugging Rach. I may be your friends but I am still a bitch and don't want anyone thinking otherwise." She glared at me, but I knew she was joking. We finished packing and made our way to Britt and Tina who were waiting for us by the elevator.

"Where are the guys?" I asked looking for them, more importantly Noah.

"Wouldn't you like to know Rachel," Brittany squealed and hugged me. "I need all of the deets from last night. We walked down and found you guys making out, but how did it happen?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I snickered walking into the elevator. I absolutely love keeping things like this from her, it drives her insane. The entire ride down she complained and begged and guessed, but I kept my face blank. I saw that both Santana and Tina were trying to keep a straight face, but let occasional snickers out.

"There you are!" Noah said happily when we got off the elevator. I walked up to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Okay we don't need to see that!" Tina yelled.

"Than don't look," Noah said than went back to kissing me. Suddenly his forehead banged into mine.

"Ow!" I put my hand to my forehead.

"Shit Chang!" He yelled rubbing the back of his head. "That fucking hurt!" He looked down at me with worry in his eyes.

"You okay Rach?" I nodded after a moment and he gently kissed my forehead.

"Load everything on the bus now you guys!" Mr. Schu said clapping his hands together. "We'll stop at a restaurant before we get home. Move it the others are on the bus!" (A/N: As in the bitches) Noah picked up my bag along with his and we started for the bus.

"You go on, I'll just load these and I'll be right there." I nodded and made my way onto the bus.

"Hi Rachel. Do you want to sit with me?" Finn asked the second I stepped on the bus gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"I'm fine Finn." I continued walking to the farthest seat from him possible. I could feel his eyes on me the entire way and ignored him as best as I could.

"Is this seat taken?" Noah joked when he came up to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry my boyfriend is sitting here." I smiled up at him.

"Hmm…"He said sitting down next to me. "What do you plan on doing with your boyfriend on this bus ride?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"You are absolutely disgusting." I laughed and he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. The rest of the bus ride was fantastic. We joked around and kissed and talked to our friends. It felt so natural and comfortable.

* * *

"Dave and Busters…seriously Schu?" Noah questioned when the bus stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Hell no…I'm just shocked that you are finally getting better with the 'surprises.'"

"I'm glad to hear that Puck." Mr. Schu said sarcastically getting off the bus. We all followed and quickly ate our meals than went to the games. After playing a bunch of games and losing in all of them, therefore inflating Noah's already huge ego, I challenged him to something I knew I could win.

"Hey Noah, do you think we could play air hockey?" I pointed to the table in front of us.

"I am so going to kick your ass at air hockey, babe." Noah warned as he put in the coins.

"Fat chance Puckerman. I dominate at this game." He laughed clearly not believing me and I couldn't blame him for how bad I was at everything else. We quickly started the game, throwing insults around, but knowing neither of us meant them.

"Go Rachel!" Britt cheered as we got down to the last minute. I was ahead by five.

"You don't stand a chance Puck!" Santana laughed at him. The game ended and I screamed in victory.

"Damn you lost to Berry!" Matt patted Noah on the back and I laughed.

"How did you get so good at air hockey?" Noah questioned when I came up to him.

"I can't tell you all of my secrets Noah. You are going to have to figure them out on your own."

"That's kind of hot Rach." He said and then pulled me into a kiss. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt holding him close while he wrapped his arms around my lower back. We both forgot about the rest of the world until…

"What the fuck is going on here?" Finn screamed and Noah and I broke apart to see him stalking toward us.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend Hudson. Fuck off!" Noah said stepping slightly in front of me holding me hand.

"Since when the hell are you two together?" Kurt questioned with his hands on his hips.

"That is not your concern," I said calmly. "Let's go Noah." I tugged on his hand and we started walking away, but I was stopped by someone roughly pulling my other arm taking me away from Noah.

"What the hell are you thinking Rachel?" Finn shook me. "You like me remember." I tired to get away, but his grip was too tight.

"Let go of her." Noah said deadly calm to Finn. His calmness shocked Finn making him drop his arm. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!"

"Rachel is supposed to be with me not you!" Finn's face was red with anger.

"You're crazy!" I said swallowing my fear of Finn for the moment. "Yes, when you first joined Glee I had a crush on you. The second you kissed me and ran away and back to Quinn was the moment I stopped liking you. You are vile and cruel. You like to lead people on and then go back to your girlfriend! Get a clue and stay away from me!" I stomped off and felt tears streaming down my face.

"Rachel," Noah murmured wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Are you okay?" He kissed my neck calming me down.

"I'm fine," I choked and wiped my tears away. "He just keeps freaking me out and bothering me."

"He won't do anything to you again, I just kicked his ass back there and Matt and Mike weren't done when I left. I have a feeling he finally is getting the message." He chuckled. "Let's go back to the bus; the group will most likely be right behind us."

"Okay," I turned around and kissed him quickly before we walked to the bus.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Britt and Tina asked as they got on the bus only a minute or two after Noah and I had gotten there.

"I'm fine," I smiled at them and everyone else. I heard a groan and saw Mr. Schu helping Finn onto the bus. He had a black eyes and I saw he was clutching his side, but I didn't see much else, for now.

"Maybe now you have learned your lesson Finn," Mr. Schu said and everyone laughed at that, except Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt. Quinn was glaring at Finn sitting next to Mercedes. _I guess she wasn't too happy to be cheated on._ Kurt on the other hand was obsessing over Finn, looking at him all googely eyed.

"We are about one hour away from home you guys. You can text your parents that we'll be home around eight." Miss P said to everyone as the bus started. Everyone quickly got out there phones while I just stared out the window, still hurt that my parents had left.

"When is your cousin coming to Lima?" Noah questioned pulling me out of my thoughts.

"They should be here either Monday or Tuesday." I said quietly as Noah pulled me to him.

"How are you getting to your house?"

"I was just going to walk. The school isn't that far from my house."

"Bullshit! I'll give you a ride. You don't have to be afraid to ask me…I am your boyfriend after all." He looked at me sincerely.

"Okay, thank you." I kissed him quickly.

"You don't have to stay at your house by yourself though, you can stay at my house until your cousin gets here."

"I couldn't possibly intrude, Noah." He smiled down at me.

"You wouldn't be. I already told my mom that your dads will be gone for a while and she said that whenever you want you are welcome there."

"Are you sure?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Hell yeah! We'll stop at your house so you can get what you need and then we'll head over to mine." He kissed me again.

* * *

"We need to have a sleepover you guys!" Brittany said excitedly as we got off the bus.

"That would be fun, my dads are out of town so we can have one at my place tomorrow if you'd like." I offered. The girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Left out again," Noah said holding his hand to his heart, as if he were hurt, all of the other boys imitated him nodding there heads.

"Don't be such babies." I scolded. "You can come too if you want!" I added acting reluctant to say it.

"Well thanks for the oh so welcoming invite Rachel," Mike said.

"Does that mean you won't be there?" I asked.

"Hell no, I'll be there." Than he said goodbye and ran off. Everyone agreed to coming and we all said our goodbyes.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to stay the night, Ms. Pukerman." I said after I was assaulted with her hug when I walked through the door.

"It is absolutely no problem Rachel. I am so glad that Noah found you. You are so pretty and talented and _Jewish_!" She ranted. I blushed at the compliment.

"Mom," Noah whined. "Leave her alone before you scare her off." She looked terrified at the fact that I may leave and quickly shut up. Noah smirked at me.

"I really like your voice Rachel," Natalie, Noah's seven-year-old sister, said.

"Thank you," I smiled down at her. "Do you like to sing?" She shook her head yes.

"I love to sing. Do you know any Hannah Montana songs?"

"Of course I do." I said enthusiastically. I heard Noah chuckle at me and I elbowed him.

"I have the karaoke for it," I told her. "Maybe you can come over my house and sing with it sometime." Natalie gave me a big hug and then ran up to her room.

"See, I told you Nat loved you!" Noah smiled down at me.

"Noah," Mrs. Puckerman quietly interrupted our staring. "You may take her things to your room. I will allow you both to sleep in there as long as the door remains open." Noah nodded and quickly grabbed my hand bringing me up to his room.

"Sorry 'bout earlier… Mom get's over-excited sometimes."

"She was wonderful Noah!" I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "And Natalie is absolutely adorable."

"Rachel," Noah's mother appeared in the door. "Come with me and I'll show you where you can shower. You must be tired after this long week." I nodded and grabbed my things following her out the room.

_This week has been crazy!_ I thought as I took my shower. _I mean I was in the hospital. Became terrified of Finn! I made friends and most importantly I am with Noah. Sure my parents are gone, but I think this time it may be easier. I won't be as alone as I used to be._ I smiled and finished my shower.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want." Noah said when I entered the room.

"That is sweet Noah, but not necessary." I said as I lied down on his bed.

"Thank God!" I heard him mutter and I laughed. He hopped on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. Everything felt natural and right. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about how a week can change absolutely everything.

**Author's Note:**** Okay so it's finished! I have finished my first multi-chapter story. Please let me know what you thought of it! Also I am considering maybe writing a sequel to this, but I need at least 10 people to want it. If I do end up writing one it might take a little longer though since school is staring back up again!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to alerts and favorites. As cheesy as it sounds you encouraged me to continue writing. Your ideas for the story were also greatly appreciated. Peace and Love **


End file.
